New Found Love
by Raindra
Summary: Kagome over hears Inuyasha telling Kikyo that she will be killed. Now that Naraku is gone and Inuyasha ready to make her dead. The demon lord comes to her aid, but for some reason he doesn't know. Bad at summaries, please check it out though, rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**Raindra: This is my first Inuyasha story, I hope you like it. I will try to update as much as I can. Please read and review.**

For the last three years Kagome has been traveling with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Naraku has been killed about a couple weeks ago and now that left them to get the last couple shards. The only thing is that Inuyasha Is with Kikyo every night. Kagome and them had already stopped to set up camp tonight.

"Kagome get the food cooked," Inuyasha said sitting in the closest tree.

"Why don't you cook it!" She snapped making everyone look at her. "I'm sick of you bossing me around like I'm nothing. Why don't you have Kikyo make your food. I don't even see what you think of. She's a dead bitch nothing more," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was in front of her by the end of her talk.

"What did you say about Kikyo?" He yelled raising his hand to hit her.

"Sit," she yelled making Inuyasha fall down to the ground. It looks like he's kissing it. She walked out of camp over to the closest river. She sat down there a waited in her own thought. How is it that Inuyasha like her more? Is it because she was the one who put him to a tree?

By the time she was calm the moon was high above. She stopped when she heard voices coming from the brushes left of her.

"Inuyasha what does that girl mean to you?" Kikyo said with fake sadness. Inuyasha looked at and put his arms around her gently.

"She means nothing to me. Kikyo I love you. She just a copy and as soon as all the shards are together she will die," Inuyasha said making Kagome back away. She had loved Inuyasha, but to know that he's willing to kill her was the breaking point.

Kagome moved back quietly and ran opposite direction from camp. She went into the western lands holding the shards in her hand tightly. She didn't want to lose them not now. Her heart seemed to be broken, she was broken. She ran as quick and far as she could. Her legs started to slow down after a while and she broke out of the trees the sun was above her head. Like it was noon. She didn't stop and tried to keep going but instead she ran into what she thought was a tree. Her legs finally give in not letting her get up and her strength was going away as well. She was tried and not sleeping the night before caught up with her. She just drifted off to sleep as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

While Inuyasha got back to camp he started to feel back to normal. He had a hard time trying to figure out what had happened to him. He smelled Kagome's scent but it was fading meaning that she wasn't around for awhile. He got to camp where Sango was making lunch and Miroku was trying to calm Shippo. Kagome's bag was packed and by a tree. It seemed like they don't even noticed him enter the camp.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking for her.

"She never came back after she left," Sango's voice was dark towards him.

"She left. I saw her run off," Shippo cried hugging Kagome's bow.

"Without her stuff?" Inuyasha was confused. Then he remembered what had happened. "Damn," he said as he turned around to go find her.

"We should eat lunch before looking for her," Miroku said before Inuyasha could move. He sighed and sat down.

'Why did I say that?' Inuyasha thought as he tried to figure out the reason. Sango and them where just worried for Kagome. Sango always saw her as a sister and Shippo was like her son. Something that Kagome loved. It seemed weird that she ran.

Kagome felt something soft under her which got her to open her eyes. She was in a huge blue room. All the stuff where either blue or silver. The bed she was on could have fit ten people. She felt out of place looking around. This was like living at a place in her time except some things where different here. She tried to get up then she could leave but instead she fell knocking the stuff off the night table. Her legs still were to week to stand which made her moan.

'Maybe Naraku is alive after all I took me away. No Kagome stop thinking that way. Who's place is this,' her thoughts were broken when she was place sitting in the bed. She looked over to see Sesshomaru picking up the stuff she knocked to the floor.

"Oh," she gasped see him. How his silver hair shined in the sun light. The blue moon on his forehead and the magenta strips made him look hotter. She shook her away wanting to hit herself for staring.

"Are you okay Miko?" Sesshomaru's voice made her head snapped up.

"Yes… Thank you for helping me," she said trying to look at something else in the room.

"Why were you without the half-breed?" Sesshomaru said getting her to look at him again. He stood proudly.

"He said something to someone," she said hoping she will not have to explain.

'Why did I help her?' Sesshomaru sighed in his head. He just didn't want her out there were a demon can easily kill her.

'**Find out what happen**,' his beast inside said.

"What did he say Miko?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her.

"My name is Kagome," she said looking at her hands trying to stop the tears that wanted out.

Sesshomaru sighed inside his head. What was he doing with the half-breeds woman. "What happened?" His voice went darker. He hated repeating the question and in the shape she was in wasn't going to hard to kill her.

"Inuyasha said he was going to killed me after getting the last of the shards," she said letting the tears fall from her eyes. She started to look around and gasped. She had forgotten her bag with the group.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked seeing her looking around.

"I forgot my bag with them," she said trying to calm down. He didn't know what was wrong with himself but he felt sorry. He quickly hugged her feeling her tears wet his clothes. He didn't care though. He just wanted to calm her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 2

Kagome was shocked that he'd put his arms around her, but at the moment she needed someone to hold her. Sesshomaru was someone she would have never thought of hugging in her life. She liked how his arms were around her and somehow fell a sleep with her head on his chest.

Sesshomaru let his guard down with a little smile on his face. He couldn't help think that she was made to be in his arms. He covered her up after a while of holding her and went to get her stuff back from his half-breed brother. He hoped this would be better than when Naraku was around.

Inuyasha and his group started towards the direction that Kagome went off on. Miroku had Kagome's stuff on his back. Shippo was with Sango asking her what was it Kagome ran from?" Everyone in the group knew what Inuyasha had said to Kikyo and they weren't about to let her die.

"Inuyasha, don't you think Kagome might run again if we find her?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"No, she's come back even if I have to drag her. She needs to find the shard," He said as smelling something dead. "Let's stop here," Inuyasha said and went running south of them.

"Kikyo is around," Shippo moaned. The next thing that was heard was a loud slap. Miroku was on the ground and Sango yelling at him. Shippo started laughing at this. "He'll never learn."

Sesshomaru came in the clearing looking at all of them. Nothing showed in his face. "Hello Lord Sesshomaru, is there something we could do?" Miroku asked getting everyone to look at him.

"I came to see why my brother was in my lands. Where is he?" His voice not giving anything away as he asked.

"Went after the dead pot," Shippo said with a little anger. Sesshomaru frowned hearing that. "Kagome ran off because of him," Shippo said sadness in his voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Well as soon as he gets back tell him to get off my lands." He said and left. Sango looked around and Kagome's stuff was gone.

"What would he want with that?" She asked herself.

Kagome woke up back in the same room but this time with brown eyes looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, It's was Rin! "Hi Rin," she said with a smile.

"Hi Kagome," Rin laughed as Kagome sat up. "Lord Sesshomaru said to help you if needed. I also didn't want to be with master Jaken," she said and went dancing around the room. Kagome smiled seeing someone so care free. No one she has seen was this care free.

"Rin is there clothes here?" Kagome asked looking around. Rin nodded and went into some doors on the other side of the room. When she returned she had a beautiful blue kimono with silver lining. Kagome gasped in shock.

"Here you go," Rin placed it beside her. There was nothing that Kagome could say about beside of how beautiful it was.

"Rin I don't think I could use this," Kagome said feeling the silk. It must cost a lot of money in this time to be able to wear it. She was nothing in this time though or that's what she thought.

"Why not?" Rin looked at her with puppy like eyes. Kagome felted bad now.

"Well it's so nice I don't want to get it dirt. It might rip," Kagome said and Rin smiled.

"You don't have to worry about this. There are way more nicer ones if you want," Rin said almost jumping.

"Okay Rin, but there is a problem," Kagome said feeling a little uneasy. "I have no Idea how to put them on." This time Rin's laugher was loud.

"I'll help you," she said as she helped Kagome out of her weird clothes that were filled with dirt and grass into the kimono. Rin stepped back to take a look at her. "You look lovely," she sang hugging Kagome. Kagome laughed as she hugged her.

"We should get something to eat," Kagome said hoping she could walk a little.

"Let's eat in the garden," Rin said dragging Kagome along with her. Kagome was happy being able to walk again but still had pain in her legs. Rin had dragged her outside the castle and into a garden with different types of flowers that she has never seen before.

"This place is beautiful Rin," she said watching as the little girl let go of her hand and went picking random flowers. Kagome only new places like this from movies or stories from the past. She really didn't think she'll have lunch in it.

Rin came running up with flowers, "Look at how pretty." Kagome smiled.

"You want me to show you how to make crowns out of them?" She asked seeing Rin get excited at the idea.

"I would love to," Rin said pulling Kagome to a tree and sat down. Kagome made one crown for Rin as Rin made three. Rin was getting so excited about each one. She place one on Kagome's head and started dancing around.

"What did you do to get her all happy?" Sesshomaru's voice came from behind Kagome.

"I just showed her how to make flower crowns," Kagome said looking at him. He was looking like he usually did.

"It's just she was off for a while. It's nice to see her smile again," Sesshomaru said letting a smile go. Kagome laughed and he rose an eyebrow questioning. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that I didn't think you could be so kind," she said trying to keep a laugh in.

"Well I'm at my home. I don't always have to be emotionless," he said sitting down beside her. He decided to look over at the kimono that she had on. It looked nice on her. The blue really suited her more then he would have thought. He only has seen her in those weird clothes that she had. They were green and white or at least that is what he remembered.

Rin came up and placed a crown on Sesshomaru's head hugging him. "Kagome, can I call you mother?" She asked making Kagome gasped.

**Raindra: Thank you for the people who reviewed and followed plus added this story to their favorites. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter, and I wouldn't mind if some of you want to give me some pointers to help out. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own inuyasha**

**before**

Rin came up and placed a crown on Sesshomaru's head hugging him. "Kagome, can I call you mother?" She asked making Kagome gasped.

**now**

Chapter 3

Kagome looked at Rin. She knew Rin had lost her family but why did she want to call her mother? She thought of it and thinking of what Sesshomaru said that Rin seemed off before. She looked up to see Rin's smile fading.

"Of course Rin, I would love you too," she said not wanting to make Rin upset. Rin smile went into the biggest that Kagome has ever seen. Kagome could help but to open her arms for Rin to come running into. Little did she know that she was making her way into the Lords heart?

He had no idea how the Miko was doing this but he had a warm feeling that was totally different but yet the same as he felt toward Rin. Her beauty was another thing he liked. None of the female demons he met could ever be like her. He shook his head and got up to his feet. "Dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Okay," both girls said jumping up there feet with huge smiles. Rin pulled Kagome toward the castle after Sesshomaru. He could help but to laugh seeing how Rin pulled Kagome after him.

**'She's something different,' **his beast said.

'She is, but what is this feeling?' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

**'Well why don't you figure it out,' **his beast laughed.

'Why don't you just tell me!'

**'You wouldn't believe me if I tried.'**

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked looking at him a little worry. Rin was skipping a head of them. Kagome was now walking beside him with her hands folded in front of her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He was still trying to figure out the stuff this Miko could do.

"Your eyes were going gold to red," she said sounding as if she was worried about something. "It's just the last time I saw you like this was when you turned into the huge dog," she said looking at his missing arm. She felt bad ever since Inuyasha had cut it off.

"It's just my beast talking to me," he said. Kagome looked at him puzzled and he realized that she had no idea what he was talking about. "It's my demon self. Uh... Well like there is a human and a demon in one body to share it," he said. He never had problems with explaining but now he was.

"Oh, I see," she said looking to the floor. Sesshomaru wanted her to look at him though but refused to make her. He hated feeling like this. It seemed as if he isn't himself anymore.

When they entered the dining hall there was this huge table which could have sat over hundreds of people. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and Rin sat to his left.

"Kagome sit in front of me," she said pointing to the spot on Sesshomaru's right. Kagome looked at it a little uneasy since she was as confused as Sesshomaru about her own feeling. She was still worried that Inuyasha would come and kill her.

"I don't bite," Sesshomaru said with a tiny laugh. Kagome slowly made her way to sit down on his left as Rin told Sesshomaru how to make the crown she made for him.

When the servants came in with the food a couple gasped and others whisper to each other. They quickly went out of the room after the room. Kagome gave a questioning look to Sesshomaru who just started placing his food on his plate. She looked at all of it and picked out some fruits and rice to eat.

"How dare you," yelled the most annoying voice on the earth. Kagome turned to see the little imp that she never liked head her way. Sesshomaru didn't even look to know what he was going to say.

"Jaken, we will talk in my study after," Sesshomaru said before he could say anything.

"But my lord," he started but the look Sesshomaru gave him promised death if he said anymore words. Jaken ran off making Kagome look at Sesshomaru seeing his eyes red.

"Umm, Sesshomaru is everything alright?" She asked hoping to calm him. His eyes turned back to the golden amber color she was used to.

"Yes," he said with his voice cold again. She started wondering what Jaken was getting upset about. Maybe she'll ask him later on if she sees him.

"What are you thinking mommy?" Rin asked noticing that Kagome wasn't really eating her food.

"Nothing," she said with a smile meant for Rin. Sesshomaru looked in the corner of his eye seeing her look toward the door and her plate mostly full.

"Miko eat now," he said the coldness made her shiver. She didn't like the idea of seeing him this way all the time. She hoped that I wasn't her that made him go back to it. Rin seemed to not notice anything around her and went on with telling stories about the castle since she been here.

Kagome was almost done went Jaken came in looking for Sesshomaru .She then noticed he disappeared from right beside her. Was she that must in thought to not notice him leave? "How dare you sit there?" Jaken hissed toward her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagome said looking confused.

"That seat is supposed to be for his mate," he yelled at her and went to hit her but went flying instead. Sesshomaru had kicked him as soon as he saw Jaken yelling at Kagome. She looked up at him and ran out of the room as quick as she could.

"What did you say to her?" Sesshomaru hissed his anger still rising above usual.

"Nothing my lord," Jaken said as Rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg calming him a little bit.

"He said that where Kagome was sitting was where your mate is supposed to be," she answered for Jaken. Sesshomaru looked over where Jaken was but he was gone.

'Where did he go,' Sesshomaru was on the hunt.

**'Let's see if Kagome is alright,' **Sesshomaru sighed agreeing with his beast this once. He was worried about Kagome.

**Raindra: Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm hoping that it's getting better. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 4

Kagome had run out of the room after Jaken said. She was upset hearing of a mate. She had no idea that he had someone.

'Why am I upset of this? He's just so… Have I fallen in love with him?' Kagome got to her room realizing that she was in love with him. She always had a crush whenever she saw him come after Inuyasha. She then started to notice that most of the time he never let any harm come to her.

She sighed knowing that she'll never have a chance with the demon lord. She lay down on her back not caring about anything about her old love but now worrying about Sesshomaru. There was a knock on the door a few minutes later which kind of surprised her.

"Come in," she said not moving from her spot. She heard the door open and close a little later. She looked over to see Sesshomaru making her sit up on her bed straight away.

"What troubles you?" He asked moving over to her.

She looked down at her hands. "Umm… Who is this mate Jaken was talking about?" She asked as her checks reddened. Sesshomaru caught her off guard by laughing. She looked up. "What so funny?"

"I don't have a mate," he said with a smile. He never thought that Kagome would get upset over hearing that. "May I have a seat," he asked letting himself go lose.

"You may," Kagome said as her face went redder. He sat right beside her on the bed. She had so many thought at that moment but wiped them away from her mind.

"Kagome," he said letting her name roll off his tongue. She looked up at him surprise was in her eyes. He smirked at how quick she reacted. He now was going to have a little more fun. He moved closer to her face making her freeze. The thing that surprized him was she had no fear at all of him. He moved closer until his lips meant the warm ones of hers. She started to close her eyes as she melted into it. He pulled her closer to deepen the kiss before pulling away. Her face was redder then he had ever seen it.

Kagome couldn't believe that she kissed him, what was more of the surprise was that Sesshomaru started it. She really couldn't help but to melt into the kiss the way he was. He was way better at kissing than Inuyasha.

"You looked beautiful," he said looking into her blue eyes. He smiled as her eyes went down to her hands.

'She's shy.'

**'She's a beauty too.'**

Sesshomaru had to agree with his beast now. She was a beauty in his eyes. Her hair was a perfect shade of black and her skin was flawless that he had seen.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," she said forgetting to add the lord in front of him but for some reason he didn't care at all. He really like how his name sounded from her. He move his lips back on to hers again making her gasp. Before she knew it, his tongue was in her mouth playing around with her tongue.

Inuyasha finally returned to camp with an angry Sango. "Inuyasha," she yelled hurting his ears.

"What?" He snapped. What was she mad about any ways?

"Sango maybe you should calm down," Miroku said from the fire. Sango turned toward him giving him her best death glare which made him back up from her.

Inuyasha smelled his half-brothers scent fading now. "The ass-hole was here," he yelled.

"He's not much of an ass-hole as you are," Shippo said playing with his fox fire.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha growled at the kid.

"Nothing," Shippo said running behind Miroku. Inuyasha looked right at him with glaring eyes.

"Sesshomaru said to leave his lands," Sango said with a sigh there was no way to get through to him at the moment.

"Who cares what he says. Where's Kagome's stuff?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Sesshomaru took it without us noticing. We found out after he left," Sango explained looking at her stuff.

"I think it's wise to leave the lands before Sesshomaru comes back," Miroku said getting up.

"Well do what you want I'm getting Kagome," Inuyasha said turning away from them.

"We don't even know where she is," Sango yelled at Inuyasha.

"You said Sesshomaru took her stuff, so that is saying that he has her," Inuyasha said.

"Oh dear Inuyasha has a brain," Miroku whispered to Sango.

"Too bad it does only half the work," Sango sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled looking at them. Little did they notice that Shippo disappeared?

"It's just that you have no idea why he has her or how to get her back," Sango yelled and this time Miroku held her back from knocking Inuyasha out.

"That's easy will do it like we did with Naraku," Inuyasha said.

"We had Sesshomaru's help with it," Sango yelled trying to get Miroku off her.

Shippo started back easy to Inuyasha forest there was no use to listen to them yell for hours. It will only end up with someone hurt. This time it wasn't going to be him. He wondered through the trees using his nose to get back to the Village. It wasn't too far from where there were since Kagome passed it while running.

'I hope mama is safe,' Shippo sighed as he walked toward an opening that brought him back to the past when he was with Kagome. In the middle of the opening was the old well that she would climb out with treats for everyone. The place she sat Inuyasha the most. What he wouldn't give to be with his mother again.

Well everyone was done yelling they looked around.

"Where's Shippo?" Sango asked starting to worry. She was like Shippo's aunt and if she couldn't take care of him then how will she react if she ever had children?

"He went towards the village," Inuyasha said turning to follow the scent. "Let's get going we don't want to lose another friend." They set off to find Shippo.

'I just hope Kagome finds a way to avoid us,' Sango thought as she thought of what Inuyasha said that night. Little did he know that they all were there listening.

**Raindra: Thank you the reviews, I'm posting this a little early today for sme of the great people that read. Please review and tell me what parts stick out for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before: **

'I just hope Kagome finds a way to avoid us,' Sango thought as she thought of what Inuyasha said that night. Little did he know that they all were there listening.

**Now:**

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up with a yawn turning over to see Sesshomaru sleeping beside her. She blushed at the idea of them kissing all-night. She started to move her finger over his blue moon softly to his strips. They felt so smooth under her fingers. When she looked at is eyes she found them open and staring at her. She loved the golden amber eyes.

"Good morning," she said shyly. Sesshomaru smiled at how innocent she was as his thumb went on her blushing cheeks.

"Morning," he said looking at her eyes. She blush a deeper color. He laughed as he sat up looking around the room. She sat up beside him looking at a mirror across the room. She didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had gotten off the bed and went to get her a new kimono. It was sliver and had a blue moon on the back of it. She gasped when he handed it to her.

"It's beautiful," she said feeling the rich silk in her fingers.

"Just like you," he said pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you at breakfast," he smiled at her before leaving the room. Kagome looked around the room her eyes landing onto her yellow bag. She move over to it and right of the bottom was her blue silk dress from her time. She packed in case she needed to give something to Sango in case of her getting married to Miroku. She decided to put this one on since Sesshomaru hasn't seen anything like this before. It had one shoulder and went down to the floor. It hugged all of her curves perfectly and the color brought out her eyes. She brushed her hair letting it fall gentle down over her shoulder.

"I think this will do," she said spinning around in it seeing how the bottom lift up a little. She felt all kid like in this dress as if she was playing dress up. She started laughing as watched herself around.

Sesshomaru thought she was taking to long but as soon as he heard her laugher coming from down the hall he had to smile. He followed it back to her room see that she hasn't left yet and knocked on the door.

"Come in," she laughed. He entered seeing her spin around in the dress. His eyes widen seeing how beautiful she was. "Oh, Sesshomaru, was I taking too long?" She asked as she stopped.

He looked up at her, "Yes. I came to see what kept you." His voice was going uneven as he looked at her curves making him want her.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Kagome you have no idea what you're doing to me," he said putting his arm around her waist pulling her to him. He put his head on hers taking in her scent.

**'Let's mate with her,'** his beast said. Sesshomaru growled at him.

'I will not force her to mate with me.' He closed his eyes pushing his beast bad into his head.

"I love you Sesshomaru," she said closing her eyes and pushing her head lightly into his chest. She didn't want to lose him like she did with Inuyasha. Now that she thought of it, she only had a tiny thing that wanted her to stay with him. He was more a brother there her love.

Shippo was at Kaede's hut helping her over. He been there awhile and he explained what had happen between the group to her.

"So Kagome is with the lord of the west?" Kaede asked Shippo.

"That's what we think," he said nodding. Kaede took this Information in and nodded slowly.

"I think it is best she stays with him," she said looking at her pot the she was making soup in.

"What? How could you say that?" He yelled at her. Shippo had thought of so many things by now like Kagome dead.

"I think she is safer with Sesshomaru then Inuyasha. The two shards that she been making ye look around for is with Koga," she explained and Shippo looked at her.

"So Kagome's life is in danger if she comes back?"

She nodded watch as the kid took this all in. 'If Kagome comes back I lose my mom, but if she stays I might see her again.' Shippo thought.

"Kaede," Sango said coking into the hut following her was Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hello Sango," Kaede said as she made sure the soup wasn't over cooked.

"Shippo you're here," Sango said as she hugged him. "Don't ever do that again," she said.

"Give him a break," Miroku said with a laugh. "He can take care of himself.

"Yea right," Inuyasha Said staying in the door way. "Now we know the runt is safe, let go get Kagome," Inuyasha said looking at all of them.

"I don't want to get her yet," Sango said sitting beside Shippo. "I need a break we've been a way too long and I think Kagome is okay."

"She's going to be dead if we don't save her," Inuyasha yelled.

"I really think she okay Inuyasha," Miroku said sitting down by Kaede.

"Feh, I'll go find her myself," Inuyasha said walking out of the hut.

"I wish he'd use his brain sometimes," Sango sighed looking at the door.

"Ye be lucky he isn't. Kagome would have been dead long age if ye hasn't," Kaede said and Miroku nodded.

"Koga has the last two shards in his legs," he said agreeing with Kaede.

"Oh," Sango said in surprised. "I guess now we have to wait.

Kagome walking into the dining hall beside Sesshomaru seeing Rin already seated.

"How was your sleep mommy?" Rin asked with a smile.

"It was good," Kagome blushed at the question. Rin was still too young to know about the stuff right?

"You know Lord Sesshomaru and mommy look ready ice by each other," she laughed making Kagome blush darken.

"I couldn't agree with you any better," Sesshomaru said pulling a chair out for Kagome to sit to his left again.

"Thank you," she said sitting down. When Sesshomaru sat down by side her, Jaken came into the room looking right at her.

'Not again,' both Sesshomaru and Kagome thought.

**Raindra: What do you guys think? I like to thank the reviews, so thank you to Natalie Vazquez, LoveInTheBattleField, luna1945, inuyasharocks123. Please review (n_n)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

"Thank you," she said sitting down. When Sesshomaru sat down by side her, Jaken came into the room looking right at her.

'Not again,' both Sesshomaru and Kagome thought.

**Now**

Chapter 6

Jaken looked at Kagome, "You dirty human, how dare you sit in the seat only met for Lord Sesshomaru's mate!" He went to hit her with the Staff of Two Heads but Sesshomaru grabbed it before he could even move to finish the attack.

"Jaken leave to my study this once," Sesshomaru said in his emotionless ice cold voice making Kagome shiver. "I'll be there after breakfast." Jaken nodded and ran off before he said anything to die.

"Maybe I should move," Kagome said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"But I like you and Lord Sesshomaru sitting together," Rin pouted.

"She's still sitting there Rin," Sesshomaru said sitting down his voice not returning to the warm Kagome heard from before.

'Great his back to his cold emotionless voice once again,' she thought as the servants came in putting the food down on the tables.

Inuyasha went off running toward the west there was no way Kagome was going to leave him with the shards. He ran deeper into his brother's lands and smelled death. He knew straight away Kikyo was nearby and went that way quickly. Through a couple more trees and there was his first lover Kikyo sitting there.

"Kikyo," he said in a whisper getting her to look up at him.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you," she said shock filled her voice. She looked up at him.

"What wrong?" He asked coming closer.

"I need souls to stay here until I get my whole soul," She explained as her wonderful life saving soul collectors came to her with the souls she needed.

"I promised you I'll get your soul back," he said with a look of sadness.

"It doesn't look like it, Inuyasha," she said sadly getting Inuyasha to come and hold her. Little did he know that she was placing a spell on him to ignore his feeling for Kagome? She smiled after making her spell stronger.

"Kikyo, I'll do anything for you," he said kissing her.

"I love you Inuyasha," she smiled.

"I love you to Kikyo," Inuyasha said holding her tighter to him. "Why don't you come and help me get your soul back?"

"I thought you would never ask," she had her evil smirk on her face.

Later that day Kagome was out in the garden with Rin. Rin decided to run off through a door in the south wall of the castle. Kagome went running after her in fear that something might hurt Rin.

"Rin," she yelled looking for her. A couple minutes you could heard Rin's scream to Kagome's right. She went running that direction to see her daughter scared to a tree with brown wolfs around. Kagome picked up a rock throwing it at the head.

They turned toward her and she ran. They were hungry for some meat and she wasn't going to let them have Rin. She knew they were all chasing her. She saw a branch on the ground and picked it up. She turned around quickly hitting a wolf away from her.

'Wait, these are Koga's wolves,' she hissed in her head seeing why Rin was in fear.

"Koga," she yelled hoping Koga was near. She hoped that he just didn't leave them by themselves. No one showed up.

'Damn, I'm going to kill him if I live through this.' She wasn't paying attention to the wolves and one knocked the branch that was her only protection away from her. Another cut her leg with it's claws as she screamed. She went running but her leg was bleeding too much. She was having a hard time getting away, she asw black dots all around her. Her sight was fading because of the blood lost. She fell on the ground hearing the wolves cry out in pain. She blacked out never knowing who saved her.

Sesshomaru heard Rin's scream and left his study. He went running to find it out of her castle walls. He went looking for her catching Kagome's scent also. "Lord Sesshomaru," Rin cried up in a tree.

"Rin, are you alright?" He asked looking around.

"Yes," she cried. "Mommy ran getting the wolves chasing her." This caught his attention.

"What wolves Rin?" He asked helping her down.

"The wolves that killed me, they were back. There after mommy," she cried. Sesshomaru found his heart beat go quicker and then there was his worst nightmare. Kagome's scream went through the forest there.

**'These wolves are supposed to be in the north,' **hissed his beast. Sesshomaru looked at Rin as the scent of Kagome's blood came to his nose. **'How dare they touch what is ours,' **his beast started to take over but he stopped it. If anyone was going to kill them it was him. He ran through the trees seeing the wolves getting close to Kagome as she fell. He let his poison whip out hitting each wolf hearing them cry out in pain. He looked at Kagome hearing her heart beat fade slowly. He didn't have time to kill the wolves. He picked her up in his arms. He had got his arm backed last night while making out with her. He ran and picked Rin up on the way back to the castle. He put her down as he went in the castle.

"My lord what's wrong?" asked one of his healers as he entered the room. She gasped as she saw the fading life that was Kagome. "Lay her here," she pointed at the bed and went to work on her. Sesshomaru went out of the room. He went down to the front doors where Rin was.

"What were you doing out the walls?" He asked his emotionless voice in place. It made her shiver and she ran to her room crying. Sesshomaru was too pissed to want to talk to her so he went to the spring to relax and get the blood off him.

He was soon in his spring that was linked to his room and tears left his eyes. This was the first time he cried since his father had died.

'I could have lost Rin. I might lose my first love now too,' his heart ached and his beast howled in pain. He wished this just all was a nightmare he would wake up to having Kagome in his arms.

**Raindra: I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks for the review, I enjoy seeing what you guys think **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Before**

'I could have lost Rin. I might lose my first love now too,' his heart ached and his beast howled in pain. He wished this just all was a nightmare he would wake up to having Kagome in his arms.

**Now**

Chapter 7

Kikyo started to smile which made Inuyasha give her a questioning look. "It's nothing," she lied feeling Kagome die slowly. She knew as soon as Kagome was dead the spell would break on him since nothing would be holding him in the living anymore. She was looking forward to having Kagome killed by Inuyasha though.

"So Kikyo, which way to the castle?" Inuyasha asked her letting her off his back.

She smiled, "We still have to head west to here," she said looking around the trees.

Inuyasha looked at her, something in his head was screaming to run, but he wouldn't. He had no clue how much of a hold she put on him. Being near her was giving her more control than anyone knew.

In the morning Kagome had woken up back into her room. The blue covers over her which confused her. She was a live; the last thing she remembered was the wolf attack. Was Rin alright? She went to get out of the bed but her side hurt. She laid back down looking around.

"I guess my dress is gone," she sighed seeing she was dressed in something knew. She didn't know how long she was there by herself but the door opened slowly. She looked up seeing Sesshomaru there.

"Kagome," he said with surprise he wasn't expecting her to wake for another day. He went to her side, "Are you okay?" he said feeling her forehead.

"Yea, what happened?" She asked looking at him.

"Kagome you were attacked you wolves," he said giving her a questioning look.

"I know that. Is Rin alright?" She asked looking at the door.

"She hasn't left her room since she was back in the castle," he said remembering how cold he was to her. "She fine no harm has come to her."

"So everything is fine," she said looking up to the ceiling.

"Fine?" He questioned with his voice going dark. "You almost died. I almost lost you. What if I didn't make it to you in time? I would have lost you," he snapped. She looked up to see his eyes have a red in the corners.

"I… I…," she didn't know what to say.

"Kagome I love you, okay. When I heard your scream in the forest I thought I had lost you. Don't ever say everything is fine if your life was on the line," he hissed the last part.

"Sesshomaru I'm alive," she whispered touching his face gentle with her fingertips. "You don't have to be worry," she tried to calm him down.

**'Does she not understand she was close to death?' **His beast deep dark voice growled in his head.

'No she does not understand,' Sesshomaru told him beast glaring at Kagome.

"Kagome you don't understand. You were near death and if I didn't get to you in time… Just never leave the grounds again without the guards," he said letting his voice show his sadness for once. She frowned and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said looking at his eyes, pleading for forgiveness. He looked at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll get you something to eat," he said walking out the door. She thought of what he'd said. How he had reacted. Was her life that important? She couldn't figure out it. She would do anything to keep Rin safe.

'I'm the same as Rin. He would never want anything to happen to us,' she gasped figuring it out. How could she be that thoughtless? He loved her.

He came in with some fruit and placed it on the night table so he could help her up. She whimpered went he touched the scar left from mistress centipede made.

"Did they hurt you there?" he asked looking at her.

"No, It was a demon that bite into me to rip out the jewel that was in my body at the time," she said looking at his eyes. They had sadness in them. "There was nothing anyone could have done. It was right when I met Inuyasha," she said regretting saying the half-breed's name. Tears went in her eyes.

Sesshomaru could smell them and held her tight to his chest. "He won't get you here. If I have to I'll move you to a closer room to mine," he said rubbing her back with gently.

"I know," she whispered. They stayed like that for the whole day.

"You know Inuyasha is going to kill her now. He rather have Kikyo's help," Sango said with pain. Shippo was out playing with the villager's children.

"Sango my sweet done worry," Miroku said his hand heading lower down her back.

"**HENTAI**," she yelled leaving a bright red hand print on his face. He just sat there with a goofy grin thinking that it was worth it. Sango sighed.

'Sometimes I wish he'd notice more than my but. Doesn't he know I have feelings,' she thought to herself. She looked at her hand print on his face and looked away. 'Kagome I hope your still alive.'

Kikyo and Inuyasha set up camp for the day. She was pissed feeling that Kagome was healing quickly. She couldn't stand the idea that she was still alive.

'Just wait Kagome you won't be living as soon as you are in my sight.'

Inuyasha looked over seeing Kikyo deep in thought and left her like that. He didn't want to get on her bad side since he knew how good she was at shooting arrows from her bow.

He still felt off and tried to figure out why. 'I'm forgetting something, I just know that there was a promise I have to someone,' he sighed. It wasn't going to come yet. He just hoped it came back before it was too late and everyone else would be happy.

Kikyo looked up seeing Inuyasha thinking and glared. She would have fixed her spell soon just to keep him from trying to figure anything out. She sighed and said, "Inuyasha."

**Raindra: Thank you to those who review. I hope more will to. I hope you guys love this chapter as well. Tell what stood out and if I did anything wrong. Until next time (n_n)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Before:**

Kikyo looked up seeing Inuyasha thinking and glared. She would have fixed her spell soon just to keep him from trying to figure anything out. She sighed and said, "Inuyasha."

**After:**

Chapter 8

It was night fall and Kagome was all alone in her room. She let her Miko powers go and heal her body from the cuts and soreness. She always fell asleep after it but this time she let herself slowly do it since she had the time. When she was done it felt good and new. There were no marks saying that she was attacked before beside the scar on her hip.

"I'll have to get those shards from Koga," she said sighing she didn't want to see the wolves. She started to get the fear Rin had. She got up and went to her bag picking out her blue jean and a blue tank top to wear out. She changed sighing as she thought of her home. How she wish that she could go see her mom and Souta plus her crazy grandfather.

Sesshomaru was down the hall in his room lying on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He thought of Kagome and listen around the castle hearing everything that was going on. He heard Kagome's door open and close. She was going somewhere. He got up and went to see her. He found her out in the garden by a cherry blossom tree. She looked like a goddess with the moonlight shining on her pale skin.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked making her jump.

"I couldn't sleep," she sighed looking at her hands. He sat beside her watching her every move. She put her head against his should and smiled. "Why is it I feel to safe with you?" She asked looking up at the moon.

"Maybe it's because you know I would never hurt you," he said looking at her. He decided that the time was here to take her as his mate.

**(sorry I have no idea how to write a lemon yet so I'll skip and keep it rate T right now)**

In the morning Kagome woke up in Sesshomaru's bed with his warm arm over her waist. She hummed in happiness. Her eyes then caught her reflection. She had a blue moon on her forehead with magenta strips on her cheeks. Her eyes were an ice blue instead of the sky blue they were before. She moved out of his hold to look closer seeing that she had pointed ears to. Her hair had Sliver mixed in with it.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing, it's just, I'm a demon," she said as her tail that was the same color as her hair moved. "So different," she said looking at it. He had to smile at her when she was amazed over the tiniest things.

"We should go get something to eat," he laughed in her ear playfully biting it.

"Sure," she laughed. He went into a smaller one off his and came back dressed and had a slivery blue dress which surprised her. It was very old fashion in her time.

"Do you think this will do for the time being?" he asked seeing her eyes light up.

"Yes," she said hugging him tightly. She was so excited about trying it on.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were now by the castle walls and were trying to figure out how to get in without getting seen.

"You think that you lived here and don't know how to get in," Kikyo snapped at Inuyasha.

"Well I was a little pup at the time. I don't see you having any ideas," Inuyasha yelled at her. She looked at him in shock. He was mad and she never heard him yell at her. She knew Kagome was use to tis but she wasn't.

"Inuyasha," her voice sounded hurt. "How is it that you think I wouldn't have any ideas?" She asked not letting her voice go above the whisper. Inuyasha sighed and hugged her to his chest. She smiled knowing how week he was when someone was hurt.

"I'm sorry Kikyo," he said holding her tightly. He had no clue at the time she was smiling. He felt bad as it is that he would snap at her.

Sesshomaru brought Kagome down to the dining hall where Rin was seated. She had finally left her room. "Hello Rin," Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru," she said in a tiny voice.

"Sess, maybe you could get her to call you father," Kagome said in his ear. He wouldn't have told her but he liked the nicknames she had given him.

Rin looked up to see Kagome with him. "Morning mama," she sang jumping out of her seat running right to her. Kagome smiled and lifted her up in a hug.

"Morning sweet heart," she laughed. Sesshomaru smiled at the sight. He never thought he would have two girls in his protection that he would love.

"Rin what would you say if I let you call me father?" He asked her bending down to her level. He didn't think of her reaction but was pleased with it.

She put her arms tightly around his neck saying, "I would love to father." Kagome laughed and went to go sit down but he grabbed her having a family hug. "Does this mean mommy and daddy are together?"

"Yes Rin," Kagome smiled kissing her forehead before they all got up and sat at the table. Sesshomaru had to hold the chair out foe Kagome. She smiled sitting down and he kissed her before sitting down at the head of the table.

"Kagome is a demon," Rin laughed as the servants came in with their food. They bowed to them not at all surprised seeing there was a Lady of the west now. Jaken came in to the room and his eyes widen seeing Kagome.

He then realized it was the human that he kept getting in trouble because of. "What are you doing there?" He asked a dangerous tone.

"Well Jaken I thought it would be easy to figure out," Kagome said making Sesshomaru laughed quietly.

"Master Jaken Kagome and Sesshomaru are together isn't that great," Rin said getting excited.

"Rin, the lord wouldn't waste his time with trash," Jaken said getting both Sesshomaru and Kagome to growl at him. Sesshomaru had red in the corners of his eyes and Kagome glaring at Jaken with her blue eyes. Rin looked at Jaken with a frown hating what he said about her mother.

**Raindra: Thank you for the Reviews I really enjoyed them. I like to thank, Cattra1992, kitsune-snuggler12, inuyasharocks123, LoveInTheBattleField, for the reviews, they do help me start doing the next chapter quicker. I wonder if you guys could guess what happens next. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**before**

"Rin, the lord wouldn't waste his time with trash," Jaken said getting both Sesshomaru and Kagome to growl at him. Sesshomaru had red in the corners of his eyes and Kagome glaring at Jaken with her blue eyes. Rin looked at Jaken with a frown hating what he said about her mother.

**Now**

Chapter 9

Sesshomaru was across the room quickly with Jaken's neck in his hands. He had a death glaring right at him. "How dare you disrespect my mate," he growled.

"Sess, please not here," Kagome said looking at him. Her voice calmed him a little.

"He should get what is coming," Rin said crossing her arms keeping her frown on her face.

"Rin," Kagome gasped looking at her. "Don't say that." She got up and went to Sesshomaru's side putting a hand on his shoulder. She saw Jaken trying to get out of the hold and sighed. She wished it would stay like that but she didn't need this right now. "Sess, we need him with all the stuff we got to go through," she said watching as Jaken fell to the floor.

"Jaken get out of my sight but do not leave the castle," his voice was darker like his beast. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist putting her head on his chest.

"Please calm down," her voice begged. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tighter to himself.

"Daddy, could I go a play in the art room," Rin asked surprising him. How could he forget that Rin was there?

"Of course," he smiled over Kagome's head and watched her leave.

"Let's eat, then you can show me how to live as a demon," Kagome said pulling away and sat at the table again.

**'That imp better keep its mouth closed about us,'** a darker voice came from her mind.

'Who are you?' Kagome asked with confusion. Was she going crazy already?

**'I'm you. Well the demon you,' **it explained making her raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her confusion as eye eyes go blue to red and back again.

"I think I'm going crazy. I heard a darker voice in my head," she sighed losing her hunger.

He laughed at her, "Kagome that is you inner beast. It your demon, most of us have it. For humans it's like an inner devil same for a half-breed but for us demons we can talk to it."

She nodded taking in all the information. "So what can it do?" She asked trying to understand it as much as she could.

"Well you saw the red in my eyes when I had Jaken in my hands. That was my beast trying to get out. I had a lot of training to keep control of it," he said. "You should finish your food."

She looked down and took a bite. 'So a beast,' she thought.

**'Yup, have a problem with that?' **her beast asked.

'No I don't,' Kagome said to it making it laughed.

"It has a cage so you can think without it talking," Sesshomaru said making her looked up at him.

"Will you teach me how to control it?" She asked with hope waiting for Sesshomaru to answer her.

"Of course I would my dear mate," he smiled at the name he used and seeing her blush at it. He would enjoy every moment with her. "What do you say we get your kid sometime this week?"

"My kid," She paused. "Oh you mean Shippo. That would be great. Rin would be so excited to have a brother," she mused over the idea smiling.

"I think she would love to have a playmate too," he laughed finishing his food. She smiled and took the last bite of her food getting up from her seat. "In a hurry?" He asked looking at her with an elbow raised.

"I want to learn how to use my new powers… Wait, do I still have my Miko powers?" She asked looking at him. He got up and laughed.

"You still have your Miko powers and the stuff I can do," he laughed taking her hand. He was happy to see her at peace with him. "So where do you want to start?"

"Can we start on my powers? I really want to know how to use them," she said as excited as Rin would be if she saw a new flower. He kissed her on the check.

"Sure, we just have to get you changes into a fighting kimono," he said ledding them off.

Later on, outside was Kikyo and Inuyasha climbing over the castle wall and jumping down into the castle grounds unseen by any eyes.

"There we're in," Kikyo said hugging Inuyasha. He hugged her back to.

"It was your idea," he laughed. They looked through the brushes seeing Sesshomaru with a demoness with poison dripping from there claws. She had her up to her knees on and the ends were silver with some going through out her hair like strips. "Wow, the Ice prince found someone," Inuyasha gasped.

"It takes time to learn the whip," Sesshomaru laughed watching Kagome trying to make her poison into a whip. She was really good with her claws as it is.

"Did he just laugh?" Inuyasha asked looking at his brother as if his lost his mind.

"Yea he did," Kikyo was starring there shocked.

While they were talking Kagome heard them and went behind Sesshomaru. "There here," she said hiding.

"Who's here?" Sesshomaru frowned seeing his mate go afraid and then his smelled the two scents that brought Kagome to him. He brought out his poison whip quickly glaring at the brushes. "Inuyasha if you want to live get your dead women out of here.

"Hey watch what you say," Inuyasha yelled jumping out of the brushes. Kikyo came out right behind him with her bow ready.

"Sess," Kagome's worried voice came behind him. Inuyasha's eyes widen as the spell on him broke. He looked over to seeing the demoness instead.

"Where the hell is Kagome," Inuyasha pulled out his sword but it stayed in its rusted form.

"Leave now," Sesshomaru yelled feeling Kagome's fear. He knew being knew to being mated she was scared around males that he did not like. She looked up at him fear read in her eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said trying to get him to look at her. She got fed up so she let her arrow go aiming at Kagome. Kagome saw the arrow in time and used her Miko powers to stop it. "What?"

Kagome glared at Kikyo and in seconds had her by the neck her poison metaling her body. A couple minutes Kikyo's body was no more and Kagome's soul went into her becoming one. There was a sharp pain felling her soul join together again making her go on her knees.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said running to her side.

**Raindra: Okay the next chapter is a hard one to do since I have writers block. I hope you like this chapter, and I planned on trying to do a beginning of a lemon in the next chapter. I really appreciate reviews, and maybe some constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh on me. Still new to this ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**before**

Kagome glared at Kikyo and in seconds had her by the neck her poison metaling her body. A couple minutes Kikyo's body was no more and Kagome's soul went into her becoming one. There was a sharp pain felling her soul join together again making her go on her knees.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said running to her side.

**now**

Chapter 10

He felt her head feeling her heat up and lifted her up in his arms. She had fainted from the pain already and Sesshomaru was worried.

"What the hell," Inuyasha yelled looking at them. "What did you do to her?"

"Get off my land if you are going to disrespect me and my mate," he growled and disappearing. He ran to his room putting Kagome lightly on the bed as his healers came in. He back away as they checked her watching her face for any sigh of pain.

His heart was beating quickly as one of the healers turned, "We have no idea of the pain my lady is feeling." They bowed and left as Sesshomaru went to sit beside his mate.

"You can't go in there," Jaken's annoying voice yelled.

Inuyasha ran into his room a couple minutes later. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised by this but he really couldn't care. Kagome sighed letting him know the pain was over. He pushed her bangs off the head looking at her calmly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I'm taking care of my mate," Sesshomaru answered not even looking at him. "Unlike you Inuyasha, I take care of people under my protection."

"Are you saying I can't protect anyone?" Inuyasha snapped at his brother.

"You were going to kill her," he said his beast's voice coming out.

"Sess," Kagome said in her sleep putting her hand on his leg calming him down.

"I was under a spell," Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I don't care! She is my mate now and I'm not leaving her alone," he yelled. "Get out of my room!" He growled out and Inuyasha left. He'd never seen his half-brother being protective and possessive at the same time.

Later the day Kagome woke up feeling like herself once again. She didn't feel like he was when Kikyo had her soul. She slowly remembered what had happen as she looked around for Sesshomaru. He wasn't in the room.

"Oh dear," she said jumping out of the bed and running to Sesshomaru's study. She heard yelling as she got to the hall of his study. She went right in not caring who it was in there. "Sess," she ran into his arms not looking at Inuyasha.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked pulling away enough to look her in the eyes. She smiled and nodded.

Both didn't notice Inuyasha's face and how hurt he was seeing his Kagome hugging his half-brother. "I'm still here," Inuyasha said rudely trying to piss Sesshomaru off. Kagome turned around in his arms to look over to Inuyasha.

"Here to kill me?" She asked glaring at Inuyasha.

"Kagome… I was under a spell I would never hurt you," he said his face showing himself hurt. Sesshomaru held Kagome tighter to his body.

"Really! You go yelling and breaking my heart all the time in the pass running off with the dead bitch," she yelled at him making his white puppy ears go flat on his head. Sesshomaru smirked at how his mate yelled at the half-breed.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said in her ear made her shiver slightly with pleasure.

"Yes," she asked turning her head to look at him.

"Kagome please don't tell me you chose the guy that tried to kill you over me," Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Well I love Sesshomaru. I'm his mate. I only care for you as a brother if even," she said moving where she was right pushed up to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and he ran from the room. He now felt what Kagome felt when he crushed her heart.

"Kagome, we have to talk about that wolf thing still," Sesshomaru said to her.

"Yea, I still have to get something from the leader of them," he sighed looking down to the floor. He could tell she was afraid for once of a demon.

"What do you need from Koga?" He asked a little annoyed that she never brought it up.

"He has the last two shards in his legs for the jewel I protect. If I don't get it, I wouldn't be doing what I was supposed to do here," she explained. She also went on telling him that she was from 500 years ahead of this time. She explained how she got here and how her life changed. After that he explained what he was pissed about the wolves. They were in the northern lands and aren't even aloud in his lands without any notice.

"Oh, that's why you were mad," Kagome said. By now they were sitting in his desk chair, her on his lap. She looked up at him, "Do you think that we will have kids some day?" Her eyes looked up through her lashes.

"No," he said making her pout.

"Why not?" She asked a little tint of anger in her voice.

"We would have pups not kids," he explained.

"Pups," she mused liking how it sounded. "That will be great," she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing it. He closed his eyes with a moan. Before she knew it she was on the floor with him over her. He was kissing her neck and licking the mating mark left on her neck.

She shivered with the pleasure he was already giving her. "Sess," she moaned softly. He growled happily knowing she was please by what he was doing. He took off his shirt letting her see his muscular chest. Her check still burned red seeing his chest.

He smiled taking her lips with his. He licked the bottom one asking for entrance which she aloud any ways. They did that for a while before Sesshomaru decided it was enough time and started to get started with the real fun. He smiled knowing that she might be pupped by tomorrow with what he was planning.

She looked up seeing his eyes full of lust and she felted the same way as he did. Time for them to each have there fun.

**Raindra: Hi everyone, I had someone go after me about my story saying I'm doing it wrong. And I wanted to see what all you followers say. As I say. I am new to writing like this and if you guys have some ideas you can PM me, or leave it in the review. I hope I'm doing a really good job. The next chapter might not come straight away since I'm getting writers block, and I'm packing for a trip this coming weekend. Just a warning.**

**I really appreciate reviews, and maybe some constructive criticism, but don't be too harsh on me. Still new to this ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**before**

She looked up seeing his eyes full of lust and she felted the same way as he did. Time for them to each have there fun.

**now**

Chapter 11

Kagome rolled over and snuggled into her mate's chest. She had no idea how but they were both back in their bedroom. She smiled when he pulled her in tighter. They would soon have to let the other lords and ladies know about this.

"How's my mate?" Sesshomaru asked looking down at her. He knew she was awake already.

"I'm pleased," she yawned as the morning came. "So what are we doing today?" Kagome asked opening her eyes to see gold.

"Well I have to get the ball ready to present you as my mate," he said rubbing his noise on hers making her giggle.

"Sess, that tickles," she laughed.

"I can tickle you in other places," he whispered in here ear.

She blushed and said, "You still have to get you papers done." She laughed when he rubbed his nose into her neck. "Sess!"

"I know," he laughed as he pulled away from her. "Is there anything you want to do today?" He asked getting dressed in his usual clothes.

"I was going to ask you if it was alright for me to leave the lands for a while," she asked dressing in a pair of jean and a baby blue shirt that she had in her yellow bag. She didn't even look up at him, scared to see if he was hurt because of her asking to leave. "I'm not going to be away long."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked surprising her. She thought he would give her a icy no and walk away.

"Well I was wanting to go visit my family in my time. It's been a year since I last saw them and I worry. I know that they told me to stop coming back but I really miss them," she said with tints of sadness enter her voice every second word. She was now waiting for the no from earlier. She had told Inuyasha and her friends that she couldn't go back to her time, but lied. Her family got mad at her and her grandfather told her not to come back.

"How about I go with you right after all the work is done?" Sesshomaru asked getting her excited. She ran right up to him putting her arms around him. She was so excited that he wanted to come with her.

"You really want to meet my family?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Of course, I want meet the people that gave life to my beautiful mate," he laughed putting his arms around her tiny waist. She blushed but her bright smile never faded.

"I love you," she said quietly putting her head against his chest rubbing her cheek on it. He put his chin right on her head smiling to himself.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Inuyasha had ran back to the village that Kaede took care of. Sango was laughing with Miroku while Shippo was playing with other children.

"Inuyasha?" Sango gasped seeing him run right up to her.

"Kagome mated with Sesshomaru," he yelled.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"I was there, she mated him and is now a demon," Inuyasha yelled at them.

"Wow you didn't even fight?" Miroku asked laughing getting Sango to glare at him.

"Miroku don't give him any ideas," she yelled hitting him across the face. She couldn't believe Miroku would say such thing. They were supposed to protect Kagome.

"What?" Miroku asked as a whirl wind came into the village stopping in front of Inuyasha. There left was Koga the wolf leader.

"Where is my woman, mutt," Koga said looking around for Kagome. Inuyasha glared at him pulling his sword.

"She ain't your woman," Inuyasha growled annoyed.

"Where is she mutt?" Koga yelled and smirked seeing a little sadness in Inuyasha's eyes. "So she left you mutt?"

"I'm not a mutt. She was token from Sesshomaru, asshole," Inuyasha yelled hoping he could trick Koga into fighting Sesshomaru. In the next moment Koga was gone and his whirl wind was heading west toward Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, how could you do that," Sango yelled at him. She was annoyed that Inuyasha would really send Koga there without telling him anything else.

"What? He didn't need to know that she is mated. Plus I could finally have him dead," Inuyasha said.

"So you rather have your half-brother kill him before you could do so," Miroku said with a laugh. "I never thought Inuyasha would let Sesshomaru do his work."

"I am not. I'll kill him before Sesshomaru could hurt him," Inuyasha yelled and went running. He was pissed that what he did sounded so week.

"Miroku," Sango's warning voice came out. He looked down trying to figure out how to get out of this mess he got himself into.

Kagome was sitting on an oversize pillow in her mate's study reading a scroll. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk looking over reports and letters. There was a letter from the eastern lord asking him to mate with one of the daughters. He quickly wrote a letter back nicely saying he already had a mate.

Kagome was reading about Sesshomaru's father and how he had fallen in love with a human. She got confused through. How was it that she was human and now a demon? "Sesshomaru?" She asked being the first one to talk after an hour.

"Yes Kagome," he said looking up from his work.

"How am I a demon?" She asked confusing Sesshomaru.

"Kagome you're a demon because you mated me. It shows on the mark on your neck," he said looking t her as if she lost her mind.

"I was just wondering, the scroll here says something which I don't get," she explained and didn't even notice that he came up behind her.

"What are you reading?" he asked sitting right beside her making her jump. He scanned through the scroll understanding what has her bothered. "Oh, my father and Inuyasha's mother was different he never marked her like I marked you," he explained letting his finger draw hearts on her mark. She shiver in a good way.

"Are you done your work?"

**Raindra: Okay, I'm back and writing. I hope you all like it. I like to thank my friend for reading this before I put it out. Enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**Before**

"What are you reading?" he asked sitting right beside her making her jump. He scanned through the scroll understanding what has her bothered. "Oh, my father and Inuyasha's mother was different he never marked her like I marked you," he explained letting his finger draw hearts on her mark. She shiver in a good way.

"Are you done your work?"

**Now**

Chapter 12

"I'm close to being done. I just have to send out all the papers," he said holding his Kagome close to him. He smiled as he felt her melt into his embrace. "So when do you want to go home?" He asked in a purr.

"I would mind if we forgot it," she said moving closer on him leaving no space from between.

'"I would love to meet your family," he purred right into her ear and she giggled.

"Sess I promised Rin that I'll go out and play with her before lunch," she said looking at him. His eyes were full of protective and possessive for his mate.

"She still is in her teaching," he said before he kissed her.

"Well I'm pulling her out of her teaching," Kagome said looking up at him. He was frowning. "Is my Ice prince mad?" She asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea why people call me that," he said looking at her to explain.

"Well you seemed to be in ice that is what we thought because you wouldn't show your feelings," she said looking at his hand and playing with each claw.

"Well dear mate you know that is wrong," he said as he watched each claw of his getting played with on his right hand.

"I had a funny feeling before that you weren't like that though. I saw how Rin followed you around and how you reacted when she was in danger. I knew you had feelings it's just you didn't show them," she explained.

He smirked and said, "Go play with Rin, we'll leave after lunch." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Love you," she said running out the room toward the library were Rin was learning. Kagome came in as Rin was leaving sending before on the floor laughing. They didn't even know that Sesshomaru heard the fall. "Are you alright Rin?" Kagome was still laughing.

"I'm so sorry mom," Rin said jumping up and over to Kagome.

"It's okay Rin, but are you alright?" Kagome was laid out on the floor not even getting up. Rin was sitting by her.

"Yes, I'm alright," Rin said a little worried.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru voice was coming down the hall to see her on the ground still giggling.

"I'm fine," she smiled sitting up. "I just ran right into Rin. There wasn't any harm done."

"Hi dad," Rin's shy voice reached his ear like ears. She got up and hugged his leg. He smiled and lifted her so that she was sitting on his waist while his other hand helped Kagome up.

"Thank you sweet heart," Kagome smiled as Rin hopped down to the floor.

"Let's go out," Rin said dragging Kagome away from Sesshomaru without letting her to say good bye to Sesshomaru. She got dragged until she was in a huge field of rainbow colors. "You're it," Rin yelled running off.

Kagome gasped as she saw Rin running out of the castle gates again. "Rin," she yelled running after her. She remembered the last time this had happen and didn't want that to happen again.

Sesshomaru was walking around to the castle when he had heard Kagome yell. He started to worry so he went running and right of the front doors was Inuyasha.

"I'm here to get Kagome," he yelled at Sesshomaru pulling out his sword.

"She's not going anywhere," Sesshomaru growled at his younger half-brother. He wished that he could see Kagome but right now he had to deal with the unwanted guess.

"I loved her first asshole," Inuyasha yelled swinging his sword right at his brother. Sesshomaru attacked quickly pulling out on of his sword to stop him. His mind though was on Kagome and his daughter Rin.

"How could you have loved her? You treat her as a slave," he growled swing his sword to cut Inuyasha-s arm a little. His head was not in the game.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Sesshomaru in the side with his sword.

Kagome was running through the forest looking for Rin when the scent of wolf hit her noise. She felt fear for her daughter. She ran right into Koga though and he had grabbed her by the arm.

"Kagome you got away?" He asked holding her tight to his body.

"Let go of me," she yelled putting her claws in his side. He stepped back with shock written all over his face.

"You're a demon. That's great. We could have full demon children," he said getting excited. Kagome was in a fighting stance.

"I'm not in to you," Kagome hissed rudely. She was feed up with wolves at the moment.

"Kagome, I came to save you from dog breath," he said looking at her as he realized she was a dog demon like Sesshomaru.

"I'm already mated Koga," she said showing her mark.

"No," he gasped and Kagome turned to see if Rin was close. She was worried about her since she had really disappeared. "Kagome how could you love him?"

"Easy, he cares and treats me as if I was never a shard collector. Which reminds me you need to give me the shards in your legs," she said looking at them. She knew after that she would make a wish on the jewel. The thing she was worried about was if the wish was selfish.

"Like I would give them to you," he said as he walked right up to her. She took a couple steps back until her back hit something. She was backed right into a tree and Koga putting his hand on either side. He had a plan now.

"Koga," her voice was full of fear. She knew something was going on but had no idea what. "What are you doing?" she asked as his head came close to hers. His nose rubbed on her cheek and she tried to move away as far as she could. "Sesshomaru's going to kill you," she said right before he grabbed her neck tight. She was shocked and having a hard time breathing. She tried to kick free but there were dots slowly appearing. She soon went limp in his hands.

**Raindra: Hey everyone. I love the reviews so far. I hope you love this chapter because I really do. Let's see if anyone can guess what happens next. I like to thank my friend DeeDeeCullenforevah for looking over this and helping me with my writers block. Have fun reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

"Koga," her voice was full of fear. She knew something was going on but had no idea what. "What are you doing?" she asked as his head came close to hers. His nose rubbed on her cheek and she tried to move away as far as she could. "Sesshomaru's going to kill you," she said right before he grabbed her neck tight. She was shocked and having a hard time breathing. She tried to kick free but there were dots slowly appearing. She soon went limp in his hands.

**now**

Chapter 13

Sesshomaru felted something go wrong and he got worried. Inuyasha was laughing that he got some hits on Sesshomaru. "I can't waste any time," he growled putting his word away and got his poison whip out which met business. He hit Inuyasha a couple times which only pissed the half-breed. Sesshomaru knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hands and noticed the markings saying that his demon was in control. The purple lines the where jagged and the red eyes. He just caused more trouble for himself now.

Inuyasha's claws hit him right in the jaw as he looked toward the garden. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as his eye themselves turned red meaning the beast was out. In seconds he had Inuyasha by the neck and growling. "Kagome is my mate, and you will learn it," his beast yelled before knocking Inuyasha out so he could deal with him at a later time.

He went running into the field smelling that both girls had left the ground. His beast was not happy and he'll deal with them as soon as he found them. He went right to his mates scent following it until wolf came up. He growl smelling her fear left in one area. It headed north and he knew that she was taken by someone. He decided to find Rin before she got into any trouble.

This time while running Sesshomaru beast left letting his aster deal with the rest. His eyes back to their golden color as Rin ran into him. "Rin," he gasped hugging her tightly. He was so happy she was safe.

"Where's mommy?" She asked confused. Sesshomaru growled making Rin freeze.

"Did you run out of the castle gates again?" His voice was Icy. She nodded but wouldn't say it out loud. "Rin this time is going too far. Kagome is in danger now. When we get back you aren't allowed outside again," he said picking her up and carrying her back. He was so pissed that Kagome wasn't here anymore. He blamed himself on this too. He should have been there instead of playing around with Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome started to come back to the land of the living. Her head hurt and it felt like she was sleeping on a rock. She opened her eyes to see wolves and a lot of them. Without her think she screamed as loud as she could and back away to the rock wall behind her. The wolves were growling at her.

"What the hell Kagome, why are you yelling?" Koga said covering his ringing ears.

"Get away from me," she said with a hiss. Her beast broke out just after that.

"What's wrong?" he asked not noticing her eyes went red.

"I want the jewel shards and to be back with my mate," her beast growling and got ready to fight him. Its dark voice sent shivers down every demon shine in the cave. She had her fangs showing as hisses came from within her.

"Kagome…," Koga was trying to keep cool.

"My master is afraid of you," the beast growled leaping on to Koga. He easily pinned her to the ground and started to growl at her. He needed Kagome back and the only way to do o was to make her submit. He put his fang right to her neck and growled in a deadly way. The beast tried to fight him off but when his fang touched the skin it went back into it cage. Kagome's eyes went back to blue.

She whimpered seeing the wolves and the fangs at her neck. "Kagome," Koga said letting her go. She ran back to her corner watching the wolves. She was still unsure about them. She still could tell which ones had attacked her.

'Sesshomaru where are you?' she asked herself in her head.

**'He'll come,' **her beast told her in shame. It couldn't believe it was bested. Kagome put her face in her hand as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Kagome, why are you so scared?" Koga asked taking a few steps closer and stop as her miko powers raised, the one part of her that her demon couldn't use and she had forgotten about using it. He didn't want to get burned the worst killed.

"Your wolves attacked my daughter and almost killed me," she growled. She knew that she would be stopped badly if she ran. Her miko powers wouldn't stay up all the time. She also had to get the jewel shards in his legs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was hissing as he started north. He wasn't going to let his mate go far from him again. The one thing he wanted was to have the wolves' blood all over his claws and his dead body lying there lifeless.

**'Let me out. I want to save our mate,' **his beast barked out.

'Forget it. I'm the one who is going to kill him,' Sesshomaru growled turning into his dog from and headed to find Kagome.

**'We have no idea which wolf cave she is in. There are a lot of them,' **his beast told him.

'I'll find her in time. I will not have her hurt at all,' he growled sending his beast back in to the cage it came from.

He blamed himself on this whole thing and had to make it right.

* * *

Koga had made it to Kagome as she started to fall asleep. He then decided that he was going to move her so Sesshomaru wouldn't find them again. He was going to bring her to his old home as a pup.

He picked her up and ran north from his clan and carried her into a forest until he found a stone wall. The was a small opening behind a brush and he brought her in. leaving her on the hey and making sure she couldn't get away that easily before falling asleep himself.

'She wouldn't be getting away from me again,' was his last thought before everything went black.

**Raindra: Hi everyone. I hope this chapter is good to you guys. I had a harder time with typing this one but I did it. Thanks for reading and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**before**

'She wouldn't be getting away from me again,' was his last thought before everything went black.

**now**

Chapter 14

Kagome was sitting in the cave glaring at the wolf prince who has hidden her away. Her hands laid on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. She had been there for a week now and each day she had tried to get away.

'Today is going to be different,' she thought with a smile. Koga had turned his back on her. She knew it was now or never. Her feet went for a swing knocking Koga on his butt and she pinned him down to the ground with her claws in his left arm and neck. She was growling as she put her fangs there. She may have not trained a lot but she was good.

He wasn't going to have that and his claws went for her stomach. She moved quickly getting the claws in her side instead. Her claws dug into his legs and pulled the jewel shards out after. She jumped away holding her side and the jewel shards. She went running through the forest without looking back. She felted her blood go quicker out of her cuts.

"Sesshomaru," she yelled as she tripped over a tree root. She cried as she thought about him. Before she knew it they was a huge dog over her growling around. She was afraid and screamed. The dog disappeared and there was her prince charming. Sesshomaru was over her looking carefully moving her around and growled smelling a new scent.

'I had no idea he was that close,' she said to her beast.

**'He came to your aid like any mate would,' **it said happily knowing he was there.

'I guess you are right,' she said with a smile. Her eyes closed scaring Sesshomaru as she fell asleep. He had no time to waste looking for the wolf at the moment. But what he smelled made him proud. Kagome's had his blood on her hands as well as her own. He loved how she was strong at times.

He lifted her in his arms and ran to his castle as quick as he could. He was very light on his feet making it like he was flying in the air. All he could think was the other scent he had smelled and how it scared him.

'Is that what I think it is?' He asked himself sounding very unsure.

**'Well I'm not sure,' **his beast answered him thoughtfully.

'I wasn't talking to you,' Sesshomaru snapped at his beast with a growl that would have made anyone run.

**'Your fault for thinking,' **it said calmly.

'Go back in your cage.' Sesshomaru had enough on his plate to even try to figure his beast's games. He looked down at Kagome hearing her heart beat clearly as if it was his own. He never felt as if he was on the world for her. He used to think he was the only there to bet stronger but it was her all along. She was his true soul mate and he knew it.

She started to wake from the darkness that she had gone in too, but he would open her eyes. She was afraid that it was all a dream that she had seen her mate. She had a feeling if she opened her eyes she would still be in that dark cave with Koga. Nothing made her feel better with all the bad thoughts. She rolled over on to her side and there was a sharp pain there. She turned to her other side opening her eyes to see the silk sheets and covers that were over her.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked looking around the room she shares with her mate. "I guess it wasn't a dream," she said with a smile. She was happy that she was back with Sesshomaru. Her body moved slowly to sit up so she could see everything. She moved the covers to see bangers over her side. By the way a red type of liquid started to get though; they would have to be changed.

While she was looking at her side, she didn't hear the door open. Sesshomaru looked to see her sitting up and was shocked seeing her up this early. He went over to put the tray of things he had to the side and moved over to his mate. "You shouldn't be moving yet," he said making her jump.

She whimpered touching her side. Her eyes had tears in them but they wouldn't run down her face. "Sesshomaru," she said in a whisper so her voice wouldn't break.

"Kagome how much are you in pain?" he asked touching the side of her face gentle with his claws.

She tried to calm the pain down so she could say no but it wasn't working. How deep where the cuts. "It's not that much," she said with her voice breaking at the late word.

He frowned and went over to get some bandages and bottles off the tray. "Please don't lie," he said with a little sadness. He went over her and touched her side seeing her flinched away. "The cuts where deep went I found you, and you had a lot of blood that was lost," he said. "I still need to kill that wolf," he growled the last part.

"You mean he's still alive," she said in shock.

"Yes, unless you killed him," he said moving the bandages away from her and cut his hand letting the blood go into her cut. Before rebadging her with new bandages to keep it clean.

"No I didn't," she replied. "How come you could heal quicker than I can?" she asked looking at his already healed hand.

"I'll tell you later when you are all better." He turned and grabbed the rest of the tray that had a little meal with tea.

"I really want to know now," she said looking at him.

He looked over to the window, "Another time would be better. I will not tell you until you are able to get out of this room."

**Raindra: I'm done this chapter. I hope you all like it. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the next chapter, or what you think will happen next. until next time and please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Before**

He looked over to the window, "Another time would be better. I will not tell you until you are able to get out of this room."

**now**

Chapter 15

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru, "What is it you can't tell me? You can't hide it from me. I have the right to know." Her voice kept getting louder and louder.

"Kagome, please calm down," he said rubbing his noise on her mark. She shivered and wished he didn't know her weakness. She tilted her head showing him her neck getting rewarded a kiss on it. "I never knew I could get you to submit this easily," he purred as her eyes close.

"This is so unfair," Kagome whispered as he started to lick up her neck.

"How so?" He asked while her neck was close to his mouth.

"I really want to know what you meant," she sighed when he pulled away a little upset he did.

"You should get some rest," he said helping her lie down without hurting her. He kissed her forehead and covered her up. "I'll be up to check on you in a bit," he said before leaving the room.

She smiled as she closed her eyes. 'I really have the best mate ever,' she thought.

**'Yes we do, except what was he hiding from us? I would love to know,' **her beast said thoughtfully. It didn't like Kagome giving in so willing to Sesshomaru even though it would have too.

'Hmm he'll tell us when we're healed,' Kagome stilled smiled. She was happy at the moment her mate's blood had stopped the pain and would be healing quicker.

**'I hope you are right,' **her beast sighed before going to the back of her mind. Kagome let herself going to sleep with happy thoughts.

Sesshomaru was in his study looking at his notes listening to his beats growl.

'Could you stop that growling? It's very hard to finish all my papers,' Sesshomaru said to his beast.

**'I can't believe that we let our mate get hurt and the wolf living. We should hunt him down and kill him,' **hi beast growled more.

'Well what should we do about Inuyasha then,' Sesshomaru asked hoping to get his beast off Koga.

**'He's not a danger as Koga is. Inuyasha had lost his trust with our mate,' **his beast answered. Sesshomaru sighed knowing that his beast was right.

'What should I tell Kagome?' he asked looking at some plans for a village near the border of his lands. They wanted to make a wall around them to protect the young from other demons.

**'Tell her the truth,' **his beast told him. Sesshomaru growled.

'What am I going to say? Should I go right out and tell her that she is with a pup?' He snapped at his beast. He couldn't figure out how to tell her.

**'Well I'm not helping here,' **his beast laughed at him before going to its cage that was deep in his mind.

'Get back here,' Sesshomaru hissed his anger raising.

"Is everything alright my lord?" A beautiful voice rang out to his ears. He looked up to see Kagome holding her side while trying to walk all the way over to him.

"You should be resting," he said getting up to help her. He hate the idea of her hurt and to just think if that hit any closer to the middle it could have hurt his heir.

"I'm sorry Sess but I can't stand being alone for a long time," she said with a little sadness laced into her voice. She hugged him tightly when he sat down with her on his lap.

"Kagome you're never alone or by yourself," he said thinking of telling her about the baby.

"I know," she whispered. "You are always with me."

His heart started pounding in his chest and h hugged her to his body as tight as he could without hurting her. "I love you Kagome," he sighed. Just those words that had come out of her lovely lips made him feel loved. He could see now that his father was right. He became stranger because he had someone to protect.

"I love you too Sess," she spoke. Her heart felt funny in a good feeling. She was never as happy until now.

They sat there for a while. Sesshomaru rocked her in his arms making a soft growling sound from his chest. Her breathing was evening out showing that she was asleep but he didn't want to let go yet. He didn't even want to move. He laid his hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

"I'll love you and protect you with my life," his voice turned very soft as he thought of his pup. He looked up at his mate and saw her head move closer to his neck. "I should get her in bed," he sighed standing up and carrying her to their room.

He put her on the bed gently as he could and opened her kimono open then he could see her cuts. They weren't as bad as before. They weren't as deep as when he had found her. He cut his wrist with one of his claws letting the blood drip into her cuts. He knew the blood would heal her and help the baby at the same time. He put new bandages on her and closed her kimono.

"This is my life now," he said before kissing his mates forehead.

Koga growled. He was back at his cave with his family.

'How could I have let her escape,' he growled at himself. He was madder at himself for losing his shard of the jewel. He sat down glaring at his legs where there where scars. Kagome had used her poison without knowing which cause scars on him.

"I'll get her back for this," He promised himself with a smirked.

**'Kagome will pay by either of our hand,' **his beast agreed with him. There was the evil howl after words that rang in his head for a while thinking of his way to pay her back.

All the other wolves looked over at him as if he was going crazy. What was he going to do?

**Raindra: Okay here is another chapter. I really liked the reviews for the last chapter. I hope I answered some question with this one. until the next chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**before**

**'Kagome will pay by either of our hand,' **his beast agreed with him. There was the evil howl after words that rang in his head for a while thinking of his way to pay her back.

All the other wolves looked over at him as if he was going crazy. What was he going to do?

**now**

Chapter 16

Kagome rolled over on to her side and her eyes snapped open. It didn't hurt as much now but it still was able to affect her. She rolled on to her back and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru yawned sitting up beside her. She looked over to him and stopped to admire his well-toned and muscular chest. He smirked seeing her stare at him. "I see you still like it after being away," he laughed.

"Yea, my side hurt a little," she answered. He frowned hearing her being in pain.

"Kagome let me check it," he said moving closer to her, but she held her kimono closed so he couldn't check. "Kagome," he warned with a little growl.

"I'm okay Sesshomaru," she whined. He gave her a look and she opened her kimono so he could take off the bandages that had only bits of blood on. He looked over to the light marks that use to be her cuts. They weren't bleeding anymore and had skin over them. He would think it was because of the muscle. L

"You'll be alright. It would be gone by noon," he said kissing it. He heard her gasped and smirked. He got out of the bed and moved over to get dressed. Kagome sat up and glared at him. "What is it Kagome?"

"You don't do that," she hissed throwing the cover off her.

"Did you think I was going to take you?" He asked smirking bigger. She blushed.

"Well I did," she said turning to get a new kimono when she saw her reflection in the mirror. "I'm getting fat!" She screamed noticing her stomach 3 times bigger than what it used to be.

"Kagome, you're beautiful," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not. You're leave me soon if I get to fat," she yelled hiding behind the changing screen.

"Kagome I'm not going to leave you. You're perfectly fine. It's healthy to gain weight when you are pupped," Sesshomaru said without thinking.

"Pupped? How long did you know?" She screamed at him coming around the screen with a light blue kimono. She started growling at him in warning.

"Kagome," he said hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid. Her eyes started to turn red as she jumped him. He pinned her against the wall growling while his fang went to her neck. Tears started in her eyes as she submitted. Her beast left back in it cage.

"Don't be mad," she cried as he let her good.

"Behave. I've known since you got back here. That is the reason why you couldn't heal like me," he explained. He turned to leave but Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Please stay. I don't know what got into me," she begged. Her eyes already filled with tears.

"Well one of the reasons you're crying is because you beast don't like it went I'm mad at you. I should also tell you, that you never submit to anyone besides your mate," he said looking at her. Her eyes widened. "I noticed that the smell of the wolf was at your neck with the smell of submission."

"Oh," she made an O shape with herlips. "I'm so sorry," she said refusing to let go of him.

"You need to eat," he said as she shook her head. He smirked and picked her up earning a yelp in surprize. She looked up into his amber eyes. Sometimes she thought they shined like the stars above on a dark summer night.

"I'm not hungry," she whined. He never has been amazed how his mate reacted to different things but that is only because she was still getting used to being pupped and being a demon. She should be back to her old self by a year if that was anything like the scroll said.

"You still need to eat for the pup," he said and she sighed. He smiled when he saw he was getting his way quicker then he thought he would.

"Okay, you win," she said getting out of his hold heading to the dining room. Sesshomaru was about to follow her except his annoying follower came out of nowhere.

"My lord this letter was sent to you," he said passing him the letter .He sighed, this must be important or else he would have it on his desk waiting. Sesshomaru head to his study and closed the door as he walked in. when he opened it, growls started to come from within.

Dear Sesshomaru  
I want my prize Kagome back. If I do not get her back I will start war with the western lands. I own her for what she had done.  
Koga

He growled. It wasn't long but it was to the point. He couldn't believe that he has to pick between his beloved mate and his lands. How could he protect both?

**'Kill the wolf now!' **his beast yelled.

'What if I leave and he comes while I'm gone. I'll not leave my mate in danger,' Sesshomaru hissed. He had no idea what to do. He loved Kagome and didn't want to leave her but if there was a way to kill Koga before his plans.

"By now Sesshomaru would have the letter," Koga laughed looking out of his den to watch the sunset with the water fall making a rainbow that any human would love. He could just taste his prize t the moment thinking that the great lord of the west would really give up Kagome for his lands.

"Koga?" One of the wolves called him.

"What is it?" Koga turned to see a wolf with a worried look.

"The western lord is pissed and left his castle," it said to him with a shaky voice. "Do you think it was a go idea to threaten his mate?"

Koga glared at the wolf who dared to question his judgement. He turned on his heels quickly kicking the wolf square in the jaw. He never thought anything of what would happen to the pack but if they ever question him they better watch out.

**Raindra: Hi all my readers. I hope you like this the end might be messed up because I was a little upset when I wrote this. I also want to ask you a question. What do you think should happen in the next chapters, you and Pm me or just tell me in a review. Oh yea, please review that keeps me updating. until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Before:**

Koga glared at the wolf who dared to question his judgement. He turned on his heels quickly kicking the wolf square in the jaw. He never thought anything of what would happen to the pack but if they ever question him they better watch out.

**now**

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his study thinking of what the note had said. He had to try to figure out a way to kill Koga without starting a war. He already knew that Koga was the prince of the northern lord so that as it is would start a war and with his mate being pupped made stuff harder. He had to think, Koga was a smart wolf finding loop holes. Sesshomaru had no problems with the other lords and they all seemed to like him. He just didn't want them to turn on him at the moment.

A little later after thinking of everything he got a plan he knew would work in his favor. No war would be caused if it happened at the ball coming up. He wrote out all the invites to the lords and the other people that are rich. The other would get new from them. He had all of them signed with his mark. He already had the ballroom getting ready for the ball.

"Jaken," his voice was hard, ice cold. Jaken ran into the room a couple minutes later breathing hard and his heart racing. He didn't like his master's voice sounding very dangerous.

"Yes my lord," he asked trying to cover up the shakiness in his voice.

"Watch over Kagome, I have to deliver these," Sesshomaru said picking up the invites.

"But my lord, couldn't you get the messenger to deliver these," Jaken exclaimed. "I mean delivering those are for people under you. You have power and have way better things to do!" Jaken was in disbelief. Why should his lord do something that was way under him?

"The messenger would be to slow for what I have planned," Sesshomaru growled. He got up and disappeared out his study's window on his cloud.

"I can't believe that stupid human wench has my master, the great lord of the west wrapped around her finger like Rin," Jaken said with deep anger in his voice. He never liked Kagome since the day his master had brought her into the castle after his check to see the lands are going like they were for years. His life got harder now that she was in the castle because he couldn't say one damn thing about her without trouble following. "Maybe I could take this chance to deal with Lady Kagome," he laughed to himself thinking evil thoughts.

"Jaken?" Kagome's voices rang clear with a bit of uneasiness. He smiled; it was time to start his mission. He went looking for her.

Kagome was wondering in the halls wondering why she couldn't find her mate. Before she could take another step fire was aimed right at her. She was able to get out of the way in time. Her eyes widen when she saw Jaken and his tow headed staff. She hissed protecting her stomach; her only thoughts were that he dare hurt her baby.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She growled.

"You brain washed my master. I'm not going to let you live," Jaken yelled turning the staff to show the women. Its mouth opened and let out a really high pitch scream making Kagome fall on her knees. Her ears were ring being that close to the staff.

Something moved it her stomach making her go on her back screaming in pain. Something was wrong with the baby. Tears filled her eyes as the guards came. One had knocked Jaken out the other where around her. The last thing she could remember was the pain of the baby.

Sesshomaru had dropped off every invite beside Koga's since he wanted him to get it a day before the ball. He had said the ball will be in two days, but he started feeling sick in the middle of the delivers. It's as if something bad was waiting for him. He went as fast as he could to just get back.

When he landed a guard went running up to him, "My lord, I'm sorry to inform you that the Lady can't welcome you home."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Jaken attacked Lady Kagome. She is getting treated as we speak," he told his lord.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen as his mind worried about his mate and pup. He didn't want to go after Jaken at the moment but to be at his mate side. He dashed up to his room seeing the healers and his mate. She was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"My lord," one of the healers said looking up from Kagome.

"Is she fine?" He asked emotionless.

"Yes, it seems she is pupped and when she was weakened the pup tried to do something in her. She is fine the same as the pup," she said as all the other healers left the room.

Sesshomaru nodded. "You may leave now." She didn't even take the time to question the lord but left as quick as she could. He sighed letting his guard down as he went to hi mate. "What did that imp do to her?" He asked moving her a little.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and flinched away from Sesshomaru's touch. "My lord," she said quietly.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked her straight away pulling her into his lap.

"Yes. Is the baby alright?" She asked putting her hands on her stomach. Sesshomaru smiled seeing her well and worrying about the baby instead of herself.

"The baby is fine. The healers said it was trying to protect you and hurt you by mistake," he said and then kissed her forehead.

"Okay," she sighed closing her eyes putting her head right under his chin.

"Kagome I have one question for you. What did Jaken do?" He asked feeling her go still. Her heart beat also picked up a little and she took in a breath. "I need to know," he said putting his hand on her stomach to make sure the baby kept calm. "What did he do?"


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Warning There Is a lemon in this chapter. **

**before**

"Kagome I have one question for you. What did Jaken do?" He asked feeling her go still. Her heart beat also picked up a little and she took in a breath. "I need to know," he said putting his hand on her stomach to make sure the baby kept calm. "What did he do?"

**now**

Chapter 18

Kagome looked at her mate s and then his hand on her stomach. She had no clue why she just started to feel safe in being at his side. She knew that there were a lot of people who wanted him as a mate and a lot that disliked her. She told him what had happened with Jaken, and how he had almost got her with that stupid staff.

"I'm alright I got out of the way," she said her voice betrayed her by breaking. Sesshomaru started making soft growling sound from his chest that sounded very close to purring.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice was full of concern.

"No. It was the high pitch scream that knocked me to the ground. It was so loud," she said eyeing him. He moved his head down to her to brush his lips on to her soft ones. She welcomed him freely opening her mouth and they battle. Sesshomaru won and kissed down to the neck where his mating mark was.

She moaned lightly as he untied her kimono seeing her rounded breast. He moved down to lick the tip of her right nipple making her moan louder. She was so use to him doing this. He smirked at how willing she was went sucking on her beast. He was shocked for a second to have warm liquid in his mouth before realizing that it was her milk. She already started to make milk for their pup to come. He moved to the next breast giving the same attention.

She started to pull his clothes off him while he was busy with his mission. Her fingers ran down his chest soft feeling how smooth the skin was. She gasped as Sesshomaru put a finger in her and moved it in and out.

He moved to kiss her lips once again feeling how wet she was already getting. Her eyes were already full of lust. Her arms went around his neck pulling him into deepen their kiss. He moved his finger out of her and replaced it with his cock, thrusting quick and hard. So Moaned and he groaned feeling her keep pace with him.

In no time she came, biting his neck marking him as her mate. He came right as her teeth marked him and he bit down on her mating mark. They both rolled to their sides of the bed.

Sesshomaru chuckled getting Kagome to look at him. "What's so funny?" She asked rolling up into his side.

He smiled putting him arms around her, "You marked me." He showed her the mark on his neck. She smiled kissing it. He lips went to her ear and whispered, "I do not want you out of my sight unless you're with Rin and her guards, until I find that servant of mine." She nodded closing her eyes while laying her head on his chest.

"As you wish my lord," she yawned.

"Let's get you something to eat before you sleep," he said letting her go and getting his clothes on quickly. He helped Kagome in to another kimono on which was bluish silver with rain drops on. She curled up in a ball on the bed. "Kagome, you should get some food," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm tired," Kagome yawned. He shook his head picking her up. Her eyes flew open to look at her mate. "What are you doing?"

"Bring you down to the dining hall for food. Have you forgot you need to eat for the pup," he said walking down the halls.

"Couldn't I sleep a little?" She whined.

"Kagome you could sleep after eating," he said watching her yawn once more showing off her tiny fangs. He smiled how she looked. Anyone would want her as there mate by her beauty.

"Alright," she said with her eyes closed.

After eating they went to Sesshomaru's study were Kagome headed straight for the giant pillows by the fire place. She passed out as soon as she touched them. Sesshomaru smiled getting a blanket to cover her up. He then went to the reports about his lands to see a bunch of reports of wolf sightings. He knew that soon the time was right he would be able to kill the wolf.

He finished with his land reports after a couple hours, and went to read a letter. It was from the southern lord talking about how he didn't care about him mating a human wench and demanded that he mated someone high class like his daughter.

Sesshomaru growled in anger. The princess there was a spoiled. She had got everything she wanted except Sesshomaru himself.

He put down the letter and looked over to see his mate still sleeping soundly. While he did he had heard something out his window.

"I can't believe I couldn't kill that wench of a human," Jaken revealed unknowingly. Sesshomaru growled listening to Jaken talk to himself.

He could believe that Jaken would dare even try to hurt Kagome let alone threaten her life. He growled hearing how Jaken hated the way Kagome was.

"I can't believe my lord is wrapped around her. She's going to be the death of him if I don't do something," Jaken said not looking around. Sesshomaru jumped from the window landing quietly on his feet. Little did the poor imp notice and continued talking.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said with a toned that met death to the imp. Jaken turned around and gasped seeing his lord glaring at him. "I order you to watch her. Not to kill her."

Jaken bowed down in fear, "I'm sorry my lord."

Sesshomaru growled letting his poison whip out. Jaken's eyes widen in fear to see his life was about to end and knew what his mistake was. He backed away fearful of his master. Sesshomaru gave a flick of his wrist hitting Jaken with the whip. Jaken screamed in pain as the poison entered into his body. Sesshomaru stood above him watching Jaken take his last breath of life.

**Raindra: Hey everyone. I hope you like this. This is my first Lemon I've ever done, so don't say it was bad. I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. So please review. And if you want tell me what you want to happen soon in this story**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

Sesshomaru growled letting his poison whip out. Jaken's eyes widen in fear to see his life was about to end and knew what his mistake was. He backed away fearful of his master. Sesshomaru gave a flick of his wrist hitting Jaken with the whip. Jaken screamed in pain as the poison entered into his body. Sesshomaru stood above him watching Jaken take his last breath of life.

**Now **

Chapter 19

Sesshomaru looked down at the dead body of Jaken. He let his poison leap down onto the imp melting him away as if he wasn't ever there. When he was sure that he was gone, no scent or anything left behind. He was shocked though the staff of two heads wasn't near him at all.

He ignored that little fact and went walking to the front of the castle looking at the flowers on the way. He was so at peace at the moment he didn't want it to go away. But all things do for him. He caught on a scent of the half-breed brother of his. He went running into the castle following the scent of Inuyasha.

He stopped down a hall listening to Inuyasha. "Hey little girl, do me a favor, okay?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"Okay," she smiled looking at the black pack Inuyasha had in his hands.

"Would you bring this to your mother?" He said holding the bag out to the little girl who started to get excited.

"Yes," she said grabbing the bag running to the study where she thought her father was. Inuyasha laughed and turned around to face the red eyed Sesshomaru.

"Oh the son of a bitch is back," Inuyasha hissed looking at his older half-brother.

"I believe it's you as a son of a bitch," Sesshomaru said his eyes golden again. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My mother isn't a bitch, unlike yours," Inuyasha laughed.

"Watch your mouth," Sesshomaru said before punch Inuyasha square in the jaw. Inuyasha turned and did the favor back at Sesshomaru.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "I thought she was to be with you at all times, after the Koga and Jaken thing," he was waiting to see what his cold ass brother would do.

"The imp is no more," his ice cold voice put shivers down Inuyasha's spine. The looked that he got from the half-breed was almost the best look of horror he'd ever seen. "Yes Inuyasha I killed my own servant. It's a price to pay to protect the ones I love," and Sesshomaru turned to seeing Kagome.

"I still fucking love her. I wouldn't give up easily asshole," Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru back.

"Well there isn't going to be much of a fight," Sesshomaru smirked hearing a growl from behind him. Inuyasha wasn't pleased that Kagome was already mated with an ice hearted prince. He just hopped he would be able to get them unmated if there was a way he could.

Sesshomaru smiled hearing his charming mate and daughter's laugher coming from the study. "I love it," Kagome said joyfully.

"What's so wonderful?" He asked coming in to the room. Kagome jumped off of the pillow she sat on and hugged her mate so tight.

"Inuyasha went to my house and talked to my mother. She sent new clothes and dresses for me and Rin," Kagome said softly. Rin was smiling at her parents.

"Mommy, do you think I could were one to the ball?" Rin asked already starting off her puppy eyes.

"Of course Rin," she laughed as Rin knocked both her and Sesshomaru over. He smiled pulling the girl into his arms tickling her. Her laughter and screams for him to stop filling the air. "Sess," Kagome said with a smiled on her face. "Let her go play." He did as he was told watching his daughter run along.

"So how was your nap?" He asked bring her to one of the oversized pillow sitting her on his lap.

"It was quite well," she said kissing his cheek. He pulled her lips over to his and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss he was giving her. After he left her well kissed lips, he went kissing her mating mark. "When is the ball?"

"Everything is already ready for it," he said while moving his fangs on her neck.

"That doesn't answer my question," she said moving away so he would look at her.

"It's tomorrow," he sighed hearing her gasp.

"That soon, I should be getting everything ready," she said getting ready to get up before she was knocked back on to her back. "I had everything done while you were here." Sesshomaru said looking at her face. She looked around to only see his silver hair blocking everyway for her to escape.

"Sesshomaru," she said looking up at him.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I also wanted to make sure that you knew that after this ball no one can take us away from each other," he said watching his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking into the golden shine in his eyes.

"Who wishes to mate either one of us will fight for them and we would easily stay together," he said not wanting to tell her that some would die like that wolf.

"Oh," she sighed thoughtfully. "What happened to Jaken?" She changed the topic now not wanting to think about the ball anymore.

"He's dead," her mates ice tone came in his voice as he moved away to toward the door.

"Sesshomaru," she said getting up onto her feet. He just left her there.

'He's going to wish he didn't do that,' she promised herself.

**'When are you going to do that?' **her beast asked.

'You are a part of me, so figure it out," Kagome laughed moving to the door.

**'So at the ball tomorrow,' **her beast question her.

'Yes,' she answered moving around with her bag.

**'What are you planning?'**

Kagome shook her head, 'You have to wait and see for that one.' Kagome smiled as she went to find Rin for some fun.

**Raindra: Well here goes another chapter. Love the reviews I got. I think the last chapter got most reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review, it what gets me typing. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**before**

**'What are you planning?'**

Kagome shook her head, 'You have to wait and see for that one.' Kagome smiled as she went to find Rin for some fun.

Chapter 20

The day of her mating ball. Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes for the new day. She looked around the room she had went to bed in seeing no one has notice her. She had decided to sleep in a different room last night just to annoy her mate. She got out of bed and went for her yellow bag which was on the other side of the room. She pulled out three dresses her size and three Rin's size.

The first one in her size was a purple knee high dress that had long sleeves. The second was a beautiful royal blue. It went to the floor with slits on the sides making it easier for her to move around. The third one was white with snowflakes at the ends. It reached the floor but had no way for her to move around if she needed to.

"Hmm I think I'll go with the second one," she said to herself. She went over behind the screen just in case someone walked in while she was changing. She put into on and was so excited that it was bigger than her usual size because of the baby. "It's beautiful," she sang looking at it.

"You look amazing mommy," Rin said running into her arms.

"Aww thanks Rin," she smiled as she kissed the little girl on the forehead. Kagome laughed seeing Rin's eyes light up seeing the ones for her.

The first one was a red long sleeve dress that looked to be floor length. The second looked to go up to the knee and was a bright yellow. The last one was blue with a tie that went around two the back.

"Can I match you mommy?" Rin asked jumping up and down looking right at the last one he laid out.

"Sure thing Rin," Kagome laughed seeing Rin pick up the dress and running behind the screen to change. She came out and Kagome tied the back of the dress into a little bow. The dress looked like it kissed the ground when she wore it. Kagome loved how it seemed to be the right fit for her daughter.

"Can you do my hair to?" Rin asked looking at Kagome with her huge puppy dog eyes. Kagome smiled as she nodded.

"You don't have to give me the puppy dog treatment, I'm not your father," she laughed as Rin sat on the bed letting Kagome play around. Kagome pulled the top half into a ponytail and started to make three parts. Two where the same amount the third which was in the middle was tiny. She took the two bigger parts and rolled them in until they looked like pieces of a bow. The third part rolled down in the middle to finish the look. The rest of Rin's hair was in little braids.

"All done," Kagome smiled at her work.

"I look so pretty," Rin sang dancing around.

"You look like a princess sweet heart," Kagome smiled watching the joyful girl run all around the room.

"I got to go and show daddy," Rin said racing out the room and down the halls. She went all the way to Sesshomaru's study and burst in without knock or seeing it was okay. "Daddy," Rin said all excited.

"Rin what have I told you," he stopped as he saw his little girl.

"Do you like it? Mommy did my hair and gave me a dress," Rin said spinning around. Sesshomaru just laughed at how his daughter played around.

"Yes I love it Rin," before he knew it she tackle him to the ground with a hug.

Kagome was just finishing her hair when a servant came to the door. "My lady, the guests are here and Sesshomaru left to the ballroom," she said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple minutes," Kagome said finishing her bun which had hair falling out as if it was a waterfall. The last thing she put on was a pair of heels from her time. Now it was time to show Sesshomaru why he shouldn't mess with her.

She walked gently down the halls and to the waiting ballroom. She step in seeing at a lot of demon and people gasp as they saw her. The one thing that hurt was that Sesshomaru wasn't looking. She placed her hand on her tiny baby bump and walked up behind her mate.

"Sesshomaru, you may have to watch out," the demon talking to him said. "I never saw anyone as beautiful as the demon behind you. I hope your mate doesn't get upset."

Kagome smiled as she stopped behind her mate. "Aww, that's the nicest thing I've heard," Kagome let out her sweetest voice making Sesshomaru to turn to her. His mouth almost dropped in shock. His mate was stand right behind him looking more beautiful then he'd ever seen her. Her pale skin that seemed the moonlight kissed to be that way. How her raven hair like a waterfall and how her dress made her eyes just pop. He soon realized not only him but the other males where starring right at her.

"Hello my lord," Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru just stood there looking, he couldn't figure why but he was unable to talk. "Sess?"

She laughed as she looked around seeing all the others were just like her mate.

'She so beautiful,' Sesshomaru thoughts started.

**'If you don't act now everyone will be trying to take your place,' **his beast said.

'Oh they could just try,' Sesshomaru growled.

"Kagome," someone yelled breaking Sesshomaru out of thought. He looked at his mate to see a frown on her face.

"Kagome?" He asked looking at her.

"Look who's here," Kagome sighed as Sesshomaru saw who had called his mate.

"Kagome," another yell as someone came through everyone.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru went to led her to a different area.

"Oh look its dog breath." Sesshomaru turned around and growled.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as her mate leaped at Koga.

**Raindra: I had to get writing seeing all the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy. please review. I also have one big question, what do you guys want to see next. I'm trying to figure out if I have any lose ends that you guys want cleared up, or to end the story in the next chapter. I'm very unsure, so Pm me or tell me in your Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Inuyasha, even though it would be awesome**

**Before**

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru went to led her to a different area.

"Oh look its dog breath." Sesshomaru turned around and growled.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as her mate leaped at Koga.

**Now**

Chapter 21

Kagome gasped seeing Sesshomaru leap on to Koga pinning him on the ground growling like crazy. She knew she was scared of seeing Koga again but she had played it off. "Sess," her scream broke out from all the others that where cheering at the fight.

All she could hear though was her heart beating in her ears. Rin was right behind her hiding. Kagome gasped went she heard a painful howl from the wolf under her mate. She made her face go into a frown and kept it there as she walked away. There was no way she was watching anymore demon or people die. Rin followed her until she went off to another room.

"Hello," a man with black hair came up to her. What she could tell was he was one of the cat demons from the eastern lands.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"I'm Masaru," he said backing her into a wall put both hands beside her head.

"I'm Kagome," she smirked and then there was a loud snap which made her shiver. She and Masaru looked at Sesshomaru as he left the dead wolf to be cleaned up by the servants. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could have done to save a life.

Masaru turned his head back to Kagome and smiled. "So are you waiting for a mate?"

"What?" She asked not understand what he had asked.

"Do you have a mate, or I take you as mine," he said bluntly.

"Like I would take you as a mate," Kagome hissed slapping the demon across the face. Sesshomaru smirked seeing how his mate handled that. She was very loyal to her heart.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru rolled her name.

"Yes, my lord how can I be of your service," she smirked as a bunch of demon started asking each other confused.

"Kagome," he warned seeing what she was doing.

"Yes?" Her voice seemed sweet as if it was honey itself.

"I need to speak with you in private," he said holding her hand and pulling her out of the room and up to his study. As soon as he was able to get her into his study he locked the door and jumped on top of her pinning her to the floor.

"Sesshomaru," she gasped trying to get out from under him.

"First you sleep in another room, and then you start acting as if you're not my mate," he growled close to her neck.

"How else should I treat you? You treated me as if I was anyone yesterday like I didn't care anymore. The ice in your voice was a dead give-away," she hissed moving her leg around to see if she could get free.

"I was not going to talk of it," he growled putting his fang on her mating mark. She moved her knee to hit his nuts and rolled away. Before she was full up he knocked her on the one of the oversize pillows putting both of his knees on hers. His hands hold her on the side of her head blocking every way she could get free.

"Sess," she whined seeing if he will loosen. He growled letting his fang push into her marking mark without cutting the skin. She bit back a moan that wanted to leave her lips. She sighed, "I was just acting like what you treated me."

She looked at his eyes to see that they were blood red.

**"Submit," **his beast voice broke out in a loud growl. She tried to move but couldn't. His fangs started to break skin now making tears form in her eyes as she move her head to the side letting him at her neck. Before his beast retreated it bit hard right into her mating mark.

"Sess," she whimpered feeling the anger within the bite.

His eyes turned back to amber as his beast calmed down. He licked the bite feeling her relax under him. He still refused to let her hands go. After he licked the blood off her neck, he start to run kissed making her moan. He smirked as he pulled away.

"That is so unfair Sesshomaru," Kagome whined looking up at him.

"You'll get more my lady after the mating ball is done," he said before push his lips on hers letting go of her hands. Her arms went around his neck to deepen it. She pulled her as close as she could.

"Maybe I can't wait that long," she said lust full.

"Well you would have too," he said helping her up and bringing her down to the party seeing everyone chatting around and laughing. Music was playing and their where some demons already dancing.

"Can we dance?" Kagome asked almost jumping in excitement. Sesshomaru smiled and moved her on to the dance floor. He put held one of her hands and the other was on her waist. Her other hand was on his shoulder gentle as the lightly danced. It seemed to be like they didn't even touching the ground by how gently they danced. It was as if there was something going to break either one of them.

"I take it you like dancing," Sesshomaru purred in her ear.

"Yes," she said softly scared to break the beautiful moment. "I wish this moment won't ever end." She smiled moving closer to Sesshomaru.

"Well this moment will have to end if we want our fun tonight," he smirked at the little blush that slowly appeared on her cheeks.

"Sesshomaru," she said trying to make it sound like a warning but all it did was making him kiss her lips.

"You have to try harder then that," he said amused. Kagome smiled at him almost wanting to laugh at herself.

"Maybe then I will try," she said soft enough that he was the only one able to here.

"I love you my mate," he said almost purring.

"I love you too," she said before going up on her tip toes and kissing him.

**Raindra: I know this kinda sounds like and ending but it's not there is still way more to come. I hope you all enjoyed it and in the next chapter would be my second lemon. Yay! I love all the reviews, I'm story I didn't post when I was finished. I kinda was waiting on my beta but for some reason I couldn't get a hold of her for this week. Thanks for reviewing, and the more reviews I get and sooner I will post the lemon. Until next time. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Inuyasha even though it is awesome.**

**Before**

Chapter 21

"You have to try harder then that," he said amused. Kagome smiled at him almost wanting to laugh at herself.

"Maybe then I will try," she said soft enough that he was the only one able to here.

"I love you my mate," he said almost purring.

"I love you too," she said before going up on her tip toes and kissing him.

**Now**

Chapter 22

After the ball was done, Sesshomaru went to say good bye to all the lords while Kagome went to find Rin would wasn't really at the ball. She wondered through the halls picking up the scent of her daughter. It was of flowers which came from the sitting room. Kagome smiled to herself opening the door to see Rin lying on the floor in her dress drawing.

"Rin sweet heart why weren't you at the party?" She asked watching as Rin jumped.

"I'm still scared of those wolves," she said with a little fear added to her scent.

"Rin darling, your father would never let one hurt you. Either would I," Kagome said as Rin stood up. Rin's heart may have been full of fear about the wolves but this fear was new. She wasn't afraid to die again at all.

"Mom, I wasn't scared about them hurting me. I was afraid to lose another mom," she said tears falling from her eyes. She went hugging Kagome tightly.

"Rin, I'll never leave you or your brother," Kagome said picking Rin up in her arms.

"Who's my brother?" Rin asked looking up at her mother.

"I have a son that I took in like you, his name is Shippo and he'll be living here soon," Kagome said watching as Rin's eyes were bright.

"I get to play with him. He'll be so much fun to be with," Rin said as Kagome entered her room. Rin almost jumped out of her arms and jumped on to the bed with a yawn. "Mom, could you tell daddy I said good night?"

"Of course sweet heart," Kagome answered as she helped Rin change. She covered her sleeping daughter minutes later with a soft smile on her face. "I wonder if this is how my mother felt," she sighed as she blew out the candle and left the room. She went back to the sitting room cleaning up the papers spotting one that had her, Sesshomaru and Rin together in a garden. She picked it up and brought it with her to her room.

She didn't notice her mate waiting for her. Before she knew it the paper was gone and she was knocked on the floor with lips on her neck. "Sesshomaru," she gasped in pressure, her eyes filling with lust already.

She flipped them over putting her lips on his pulling his face in to deepen the kiss. Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips.

His hand went around to the back unzipping her dress while she was busy. He then flipped her over onto her back kissing her as he slid her dress off leaving her in her underwear. She shivered feeling the cold as her dress left her. She then felt her mates warmed. Her eyes looked at his chest seeing no clothes on him.

"So beautiful," he said softly pulling her into his chest kissed her neck once again. He unhooked her bra and dropped it on the floor. The next thing that they both knew was that they were on the bed. He moved his lips down until he caught one of her breast in his mouth sucking. He almost moaned as the warm liquid filled his mouth. Her milk was so sweet.

"Sess," Kagome moaned as he moved to the other breast giving it the same as the one before. He then started to kiss down to her belly button. There he kissed and felt a little kick. He knew that demon's give birth quicker but just felting the baby made him smile. He moved back her lips as he slowly pulled down her underwear. His hands moved it off the bed and then went rubbing her inner thighs.

"Kagome," he said in a moan as he pulled away letting her take in air. He moved down licking her pussy like the dog he was. He could just tell that she was close to coming already. She was already so wet that he could finish his game now. He kept licking as she came. Her juices where like honey to bees.

"Sess," she whined. He smirked as he went kissing her letting her taste what he just did. Just after they broke apart Kagome whined, "Please Sess."

"Please what?" He asked with a smirked watching his mate glare at him.

"Don't make me say it," she warned.

"Then you're not getting any of it," he said moving off her.

"Please Sesshomaru. Fine I need you in me," she said as he moved back on to her. His erection rubbed on to her folds before it went in as deep as it could. She caught his lips and he started to pound into her.

"See it wasn't so bad," he laughed before kissing her again. Their tongues played in each other mouths as they enjoyed their love.

Sesshomaru started to feel him getting ready to come so he moved quickly where Kagome was on her hands and knees. He entered her from behind pound with his demon speed causes Kagome to scream out his name. He bit into his mating mark on her shoulder as his seeds full her up. He then rolled over with her in his arms. His tongue clean the blood and as he pulled out. Kagome turned and smiled at her mate.

"That was wonderful," she said softly cupping her hand on his cheek. He smiled and pulled the covers over them.

"Not as wonderful as you are," he kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep my mate."

She closed her eyes and yawned moving closer to her mate's warm body. "Can we pick my son up tomorrow?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"We will see in the morning," he answered as he listened to her breathing even out. "I wonder what she will think about the surprise that awaits her," he said knowing she was to asleep to hear. He kissed her one more time on the head before joining her in sleep.

**Raindra: Yay. Another chapter done and posted. I still don't know how long this story will go now that I really am thinking. Shippo, Sango and Miroku are in the next chapter :) I'm still new at doing lemons, so what do you guys think? I can't wait to see your beautiful reviews. Thanks and It might be a week for me to up date since there is so much work to do, with so little time. Please review, I love seeing them an it's what keeps me going. until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Inuyasha,**

**before**

"We will see in the morning," he answered as he listened to her breathing even out. "I wonder what she will think about the surprise that awaits her," he said knowing she was to asleep to hear. He kissed her one more time on the head before joining her in sleep.

**now**

Chapter 23

In the morning Kagome opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru's chest. She yawn not ready to get up and moved closer to him to close her eyes again. Sesshomaru on the other hand was wide awake thinking about what was to be done today. His mate so close to him made him smile. He could hardly wait to see what she says to her surprise today.

There then was a light tapping sound was at his door. He smiled and moved Kagome so he could get up. He got dressed and left the room seeing a servant.

"My lord your guest are here," she said bowing.

"Thank you," he said before walking down the hall. Sesshomaru put a cold face on so his guest wouldn't see that he changed a lot from taking a mate. He loved how he had someone to care for in special ways that he couldn't do with Rin. The day seemed so peaceful and joyful. He entered his study to see a pregnant lady with a monk, and a little fox demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the lady bowed.

"Thank you for coming, my mate will be so excited to see you," he said in an ice voice that could freeze anyone in seconds.

"Is my mom alright?" The fox piped up.

"Shippo, she's perfectly fine. She is Sesshomaru's mate after all," smirked the monk. Sesshomaru's eyes glared at the monk.

"I'll tell you this once, use the title of my name or die," he said with his voice darkening. The monk's eyes widen and hid behind his wife. Sesshomaru calmed himself down enough to not harm any of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango started before someone slapped the door open with draggers as eyes.

"Sesshomaru you couldn't tell me that you have guests coming," she yelled walking right up to him not even noticing her friends. They starred at her and where shocked to see how she changed. Shippo smiled and jumped into her arms before she could do anything.

"You look beautiful mom," he said hugging her. Her eyes widen in shock. She looked to see Sango and Miroku there too.

"Hi Shippo," she said hugging him tighter. Sango smiled at seeing her friend happy. Kagome put Shippo down and went to hug Sango. Both of the girls laughed as their baby bumps touched.

"Your pregnant," they both pointed out at the same time. The girls laughed for some time pointing out each other's differences since the last time they saw her.

"So Kagome, have you heard from Koga?" Miroku asked.

"The wolf is dead," Sesshomaru growled as he came behind Kagome pulling her to him.

"He so had it coming," Sango said with a sigh. "Inuyasha was the one who got him going here in the first place." Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and Kagome grabbed his hand in her giving him so warmth.

"I guess I should have known," Kagome said. They all looked at her waiting for more.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"I mean he seemed off as if he wasn't there. That will also explain why Inuyasha has disappeared," she said.

"Wait Inuyasha was here," hissed a very angry Sango. Miroku moved away both he was the one hit. Sango had been going through a bunch and took it out on him so he knew when to get away.

"Mama, I'm bored," Shippo said with a frown.

"Oh, Shippo you have to meet Rin," Kagome said excitedly pulling Shippo along with her. Sesshomaru smiled watching how his mate seemed too happy for her own good.

**(Okay, I'm having a harder time just thinking of ways to this so I'm now just going to skip, some months)**

**5 months later**

Kagome was out in the garden watching Shippo and Rin play around. Both had become great friends since Shippo came. Rin had her hair done differently now. It was always in a low ponytail that had an orange bow in it. Kagome had her stomach big. She knew having a demon child would be quicker but not this quick.

She was due to come any day and this made Sesshomaru worry about her doing the tiniest things.

"Kagome what are you doing out here?" He said sitting beside her.

"I'm just watching the kids Sess," she smiled before kissing his cheek. "You can stop worrying."

"Never," he said pulling her on to his lap. He kissed her neck not even noticing that both Shippo and rin were watching them.

"Isn't it so cute Shippo," Rin sighed.

"What is Rin?" Shippo asked looking at her confused.

"There love. Sometime I wonder if you even have a brain," she said annoyed.

"What?" Shippo yelled and went chasing her. She smiled as Shippo tried to leap on her but she moved in time.

"I hope one day I get to meet someone like that," she sighed.

"You will," Shippo said.

"I hope Sesshomaru and Kagome and you could all stay together," she said looking at him as she lied down in the green grass.

"Rin you know you're going to die out of all of us first right?" Shippo asked not wanting to hurt his little sister. She was just so soft.

"I know. Master Jaken told me all the time that I should have been left dead," she answered.

Kagome looked over to her kids and sighed. "Sess, I wish that dreams so pure as there's will come true." Without knowing it, the jewel glowed pink and disappeared leaving a paper behind. Kagome's wish was so true of heart that it couldn't even have been ignored. The Jewel was finally at peace with itself. It wouldn't brother the world again.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and looked into the sky. "The sun is setting," he said before picking her up and calling both the kids to go to bed. He put Kagome to bed first following his daughter then son.

"Good night daddy," both Rin and Shippo yawn.

"Good night children," he said before turning in tonight.

**Raindra: Okay there might be one to two chapters left but i really hope you guys loved this tory so far. I had a hard time writing this chapter. i'm trying to figure if the baby should be a girl or a boy and what it's name should be. If you have any idea's please let me know. it would help. I'm also thinking about done another sess/kags fic, if not a naraku and kagome. which one do you guys think. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'll try to update during the week but if not it mean i have to much homework. Please review. Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**before**

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and looked into the sky. "The sun is setting," he said before picking her up and calling both the kids to go to bed. He put Kagome to bed first following his daughter then son.

"Good night daddy," both Rin and Shippo yawn.

"Good night children," he said before turning in tonight.

**now**

Chapter 24

In the morning Kagome woke up in the garden with Shippo but not Rin. Around midnight she had woken up and played out side with the children but now Rin was missing. She knew that both children were I her arms last night but only Shippo was there. Slowing getting up from the grass; she looked around for Rin. Not seeing her around got her worried.

Kagome looked back at Shippo and walked away and deeper in the garden. Something wasn't feeling right now that she was looking. All the things with the wolves and Koga started to pop back into her head. She knew Koga was dead and all but you never know about the others.

Just before her thoughts could go on there was a new scent that caught Kagome's noise. It was of a demon. Her feet went flying as she followed it to the little pond. There by the pond was a little girl looking in the water. She was Rin's height and looked the same age. Her hair was sliver and her skin was moon kissed. Kagome had never seen anything more beautiful in her whole life besides her mate.

"Hello?" Kagome's soft voice reached the demons ears. The girl looked right at Kagome showing off her fangs, and bright golden eyes. She also had a blue star on her forehead. Her eyes were frightened.

"Mommy?" Tears filled the girl's eyes and Kagome gasped as she figured it was Rin.

"Rin," Kagome gasped as she ran hugging Rin. "Rin you're a demon now," she said with silent tears coming down her face. Rin would now live long with her and Sesshomaru. She was so happy she didn't have to watch her daughter grow old and die before her.

'I wonder how this happened?' Kagome asked herself. She rubbed Rin's back thinking back to yesterday. 'I came out here to watch the lids, Sesshomaru was with me. Shippo and Rin played, and I heard how Rin was upset and told Sesshomaru my…' she stopped there with her eye widen.

**'You don't think that,' **her beast started a little shocked as well.

'Do you know where I put the Jewel?'

**'Wasn't it in your old bag?' **it asked.

'Damn,' Kagome gasped.

"What is it mommy?" Rin asked looking at her with tearful eyes.

"Nothing sweety, I'm just so happy you can live a long healthy life with me and Sesshomaru," she said softly kissing Rin on the forehead. She slowly got up and turned to leave.

"Mommy where are you going?" Rin asked sounding hurt.

"I just need to see something," and with that Kagome disappeared. She ran all the way to her old room and grabbed the yellow ripped up bad and through almost everything out looking for the jewel. She pulled out what she thought would have be a peal but then never remembered putting one in the bag.

'It's the jewel!'

**'What gave you the first clue?'**

'Hey I don't know what happened to it!' she hissed at her beast.

**'But you made a wish on the jewel.'**

'I wasn't with it,' she said.

"Kagome?" Her mate's voice came from the door. She didn't even look up to see him come closer. "Is everything alright?" He looked around the room seeing all her stuff on the floor.

"I made a wish on the jewel without knowing it," she said quietly. If Sesshomaru wasn't a demon he would have never heard her voice leave her lips. He looked down at what she was hold and almost gasped seeing the jewel.

"Was it the wish you told me yesterday?" he asked blankly.

She nodded slowly, "Rin's a demon now."

Sesshomaru froze hearing this. His little daughter was a demon? Could it be true? How was this going to change his family? To many questions went through his head as he thought.

"Is there a problem?" He asked a few seconds later.

"I don't know," she said unsure.

"Do you at least understand what has happened?" He asked his loving mate.

"Not really, but I bet together we could find out," she smiled at her mate. He smirked helping her up and they went to find their way to Rin.

**Raindra: Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long. There is so much going on right now. I have family coming in and my lessons in school to keep up in. I know this chapter is shorter then the rest but it's something. I like to thank my friend kit. Without her help this wouldn't even be up. I like to thank you for the reviews. I promise to update my next chapter soon the lastest would be my birthday and that's Halloween, or October 31. until next time :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**before**

"I don't know," she said unsure.

"Do you at least understand what has happened?" He asked his loving mate.

"Not really, but I bet together we could find out," she smiled at her mate. He smirked helping her up and they went to find their way to Rin.

**now**

Chapter 25

It's been a week and Kagome has been getting watched closely. Everyone in the castle has been waiting on the baby to come. Kagome was getting excited to after her and Sesshomaru have figure out everything with Rin.

At the moment Kagome was laying backing in the hot spring relaxing. All her worries flowed away freely. It was as if she was the rain washing the world dirt way. The heat made steam throughout the room.

"My lady, you must come out now," a servant said coming in with a towel.

"Aww," whined Kagome. "Why?"

"My Lord says it's not good for the baby to be in the heat to long," the servant replied.

"Oh," Kagome said stepping out of the water and taking the towel from the servant. She patted herself dried and got changed into a silver kimono with a bunch of blue moons all over. The servant left to get some food as Rin came running in.

"Mommy," she sang.

"Hello Rin, my sweet," Kagome smiled sitting on the bed. Her smiled was soft as Rin started talking. She went on how she and Shippo could do so many things now. It was as if she loved her life and never wanted it to change.

In the middle of listen Kagome felt like she peed herself. Her eyes then widen as the first bit of pain. She then released her water just broke. "Rin," Kagome's voice came out quite as her second contraction came.

"Yes?" Rin asked looking confused.

"Get Sesshomaru, the baby is here," was all she could get out in her hush voice. Rin eyes widen and she went running out of the room without looking back.

'What am I going to do? I never had a baby before? Is the pain going to get any worse? How am I going to do this?' Kagome started to freak out.

**'Relax. Your mate will be here for you,' **her beast tried to calm her.

'That is easy for you to say,' she hissed as another contraction came. Her breathing came harder as Sesshomaru ran into the room.

"Kagome, are you alright?" His voice had a little panic in it.

"The baby is coming," she said trying to get out a normal voice. Sesshomaru moved over to her and laid her on her back.

"The midwife should be here soon," he said placing a hand on her forehead trying to calm her down. He didn't like her being in pain.

The midwife came in seconds later with Rin and a couple girl servants. "My Lord you have to leave."

"Don't go," Kagome reach for his hands and Sesshomaru caught her eyes. They told him that she needed him there with her.

"I stay," he said glaring at the person who wanted him to leave. The contraction started to get closer giving Kagome more pain. Sesshomaru held one of her hands as the servants ran around getting the stuff for the baby.

"Okay, it's time," the midwife said. "Push my lady."

"I can't," Kagome whimper as her breath came quickly.

"You got to try," Sesshomaru said in her ear. She nodded with a light whimper and push as hard as she could.

"Very good my lady," the midwife said. "You still have to keep pushing," she said.

Taking another deep breath she nodded, and pushed. Sesshomaru held her hand and watched. After the fourth push a baby came out.

"It's a boy," the midwife said with a smile passing it to a servant to wash. Kagome pushed again and the midwife looked. "There is a second child," she gasped and got to work. Two more pushes and the second baby came. "It's a girl," she said in a cheerful voice.

Kagome smiled feeling relief at last. "Did I do well my lord?" She asked with a soft smile. Sesshomaru smiled at her and went down kissing her forehead.

"You did perfect my sweet mate," he purred against her skin. He looked up and told the nearest servant, "Put the babies in the crib, after you are done."

"Yes My lord," she said with a bow.

He looked down to see his mate's eyes closing slightly. He smirked and picked her up. He carried her over into their private hot springs and sat her on the side. He took off both of their close before helping her in all the way.

After all he saw he would never have guessed that women could even walk after that. He careful washed her as she was very dazed. All she wanted now was to sleep. Sesshomaru washed her body and all the blood from the birth off of her and watched as she started falling asleep right there.

He smile as he pulled her out and sat her against a wall to towel dye her. He then dressed her in a bright blue kimono for bed. Picking her up once again, listen to her slow breaths, he brought her back to the room one again. There sheets were changed to the fresh new ones and the babies were in the crib by the bed sleeping.

Kagome was put down gentle and covered to keep warm.

"Sweet dreams my sweet," he said kissing her. He turned to his two new children a looked at them.

The boy had a little bit of black hair coming out. He had his father's moon had strips though. His daughter had tiny silver hairs coming from her head with a pink moon and the same strips as her father. Both children looked beautiful.

"I final have my heir," Sesshomaru smiled before kissing both of his babies on the head and went toward the door.

A servant came running in, "My lord someone is here to see you." They were out of breath. At first he thought there was trouble but then he would have felt it. So that met one thing was not right.

His grew huge eyes as he caught the scent that seemed so like…..

**Raindra: Hi everyone, I feel a little bad for making you wait so long so I wrote down another chapter, I hope you all like it. And after this story I will start another Sess and kags fic to let you know :) please review! until the next time**


	26. Chapter 26

**Raindra: I'm posting this little bit. sorry that this isn't that long but today is Halloween and my birthday. Plus I've been in the hospital so yea. I hope you like this bit. Please review.**

**before**

A servant came running in, "My lord someone is here to see you." They were out of breath. At first he thought there was trouble but then he would have felt it. So that met one thing was not right.

His grew huge eyes as he caught the scent that seemed so like…..

**now **

Chapter 26

Sesshomaru went running to the front doors and stop a few feet away. There was a demon with long silver hair in a high ponytail. His mouth almost dropped.

"I see my son has feelings for once," the demon laughed.

"Dad," was all he could say. He knew he seemed soft now but he loved and had no problem with it. He still had enough power to protect the ones he loved and will always.

"I see you remember me boy," Sesshomaru's father laughed.

"I do, but aren't you dead?" Sesshomaru questioned as he listening out for his mate or babies.

"Yes I was, but the miko of the jewel wish on it to make wishes from the deepest of the heart true. My last wish was to still live to protect my sons," he explained and watching seeing that his son was only giving half his attention. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome rolled over on the bed feeling a little better, but still felt off. She wanted her mate to stay with her. It was so weird it was as if she didn't want to be alone but didn't want anyone near her besides her babies and mate.

"Sesshomaru?" She question before getting up. She walked slowly up to a crib in there room to see both her beautiful babies together. She slowly walked out of the room after seeing them alright.

'Why am I so scared?' she wonder as she kept cheeking for anyone nearby.

**'Well since you gave birth, the only time you would feel safe is when you're with your mate or you have fully recovered from the birth,' **her beast answered. Kagome sighed; she really still felt sore and weak. Her eyes felt like closing and her feet dragged.

'I feel so tried,' she yawned wanting just to sleep on the floor.

**'I wound think so since you where the one who a gave birth less than an hour ago,' **her beast reminded her.

'I just feel too restless.' Kagome said as she heard voices in a close hall.

"I don't see what you mean," it was her mate's voice. There was another with him though. Something I her wanted her to run back to the room but another part cried to be in her mate arms. She moved forward before feeling her mate's voice go unsure...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Before**_

**'I wound think so since you where the one who a gave birth less than an hour ago,' **her beast reminded her.

'I just feel too restless.' Kagome said as she heard voices in a close hall.

"I don't see what you mean," it was her mate's voice. There was another with him though. Something I her wanted her to run back to the room but another part cried to be in her mate arms. She moved forward before feeling her mate's voice go unsure...

**Now**

Chapter 27

"Honey?" She said softly taking little steps closer toward her mates voice. Everything became silent and her heart almost stopped. Was he angry with her? Her feet moved a little forward before arms came around her body.

"What are you doing up?" her mate whispered in her ear so his father wouldn't hear. She sighed putting her head against his chest.

"Who's the girl Sesshomaru?" His father asked looking at the demon he saw in his sons arms. His son didn't answer but swept the demon up into his strong arms and disappeared. "Is this girl the one who changed my sons cold heart?" He questioned.

Kagome led into her mate her eyes closing without her knowing. She was so tired and now she felt safe. "Sess," she said quietly.

"What is it Kagome?" he said as quietly as she did so not to startled her. She rubbed her head on his chest making a purring sound.

"I just feel so safe now," she purred and then yawned. Her eyes were just fighting to stay open now.

"That nice to hear. Sleep my dear mate," he said softly rubbing his noise on her face as they entered there room. He hear her breathing slow down knowing that she had fallen asleep. He lightly placed her on the bed covering her and went over to the crib. The babies were close to each other. this alone made him smile.

'What will there names be,' he thought to himself.

**'Ask mate,' **his beast said softly. It was so un like his beast to sound like that. Sesshomaru knew that his beast was right though. He would have to ask his loving mate.

He smile and went to lie beside Kagome pulling her to his chest and went into a deep sleep.

A couple hours later the sun rose and the babies both cried out. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and went right to them. He could see anything wrong. Kagome sighed sitting up on the bed.

"There hungry Sess," she said with a yawn. "Bring them here." He picked up their son and put him in Kagome's arms and watch as his mate slid her kimono down so her breast showed. Their son grabbed on and started feeding. Sesshomaru then turned to pick up there daughter and rocked her in his arms.

"What shall we name them?" He asked Kagome. She looked at him in question before looking down at her son.

"Hmm, what do you think of Malykai?" She asked softly.

"That's a perfect name," he smiled. He now looked at his daughter with her little silver hair. "And she shall be called Luna."

"A beautiful name," Kagome said with a smile. Malykai was finished feeding and they traded off with the babies so that Kagome was feeding and Sesshomaru had Malykai. Kagome watched her daughter with a smile. "Luna," she said before looking up at her mate. "Who was with you before?"

Sesshomaru looked up and sighed. "That was my father."

"But I thought he was dead. We met in his grave," Kagome said looking at him in confusion.

"You little wish on the jewel revived him," he replied. "Kagome please stay away from him for now. I don't want him knowing about me having a mate."

"Why wouldn't you? Is it because I was human. Are you ashamed of me?" She asked with sadness. She was hurt.

"Kagome you no it's not like that," he said putting Malykai in the crib and taking the feed Luna to do the same.

"Than what is it?" She said getting up her eyes now burning with anger.

"Kagome do not question me," Sesshomaru growled in anger. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine," she yelled and went to get dress for the day. She came out in a blue dress and left the room without looking at her mate.

She went right to the kitchen to eat instead of waiting in the dinning room. There was no way she was going to put up with her mate without taking his head off. What was wrong with letting his father know?

"Hello," a charming voice said sitting beside her. "What's a lovely lady doing here to get food?" She turned to see Sesshomaru's dad right beside her.

"I did want to see my lord," she said looking back at the plate she was given. She eat quickly.

"Shouldn't you rest. It seems like you gave birth not long ago," he said amazed.

'Maybe I should make Sesshomaru sound like a terrible lord," she thought. Her beast purred with agreement.

"My lord would be angry if I don't do my things and teach Rin. I wish not to anger my lord," she said with sadness. His fathers eyes darken not smelling the lie coming from her. She finished and bowed. "Nice meeting you," she said before running off to wake Rin up.

**Raindra: It's not as long as I would have it but it's longer then the others. I hope all my wonderful followers and reviewers. I'll be starting a new sess and kag fic soon and I hope you will read it. Please review and I like to thank my best friend Kiteria for the baby names. And thank to thoughs who wished me a happy birthday. until next time**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**Before**

"Shouldn't you rest. It seems like you gave birth not long ago," he said amazed.

'Maybe I should make Sesshomaru sound like a terrible lord," she thought. Her beast purred with agreement.

"My lord would be angry if I don't do my things and teach Rin. I wish not to anger my lord," she said with sadness. His fathers eyes darken not smelling the lie coming from her. She finished and bowed. "Nice meeting you," she said before running off to wake Rin up.

**Now **

Chapter 28

The day went by slowly as Kagome help Rin with her learning. She tried not to feel the pain her body was telling her to lie down. She knew very well that many woman would be resting for a couple days in the hospital in her time but now she was in this time and she refused to relax. She felt as if Sesshomaru, the one she loved, hated to let anyone to know about her. Was he ashamed or see her as a weakness? There was no way she was going to be a weakness. If she was she would have never gotten away from Koga.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked looking up at her mother. Kagome already told Rin to not call her mother for now.

"Nothing, I'm just going out for a walk," Kagome gave her a little smile before standing.

'Damn I hurt so bad,' Kagome moaned leaving the room. She slowly walked toward her mates room to check on the babies.

**'It's dangerous without mate,' **her beast whined.

'Well you want me to go back to he without anything?'

**'Hell no. He needs to show that we are nothing to be ashamed of,' **her beast growled.

She sighed there was no way that her Sesshomaru would do that. She didn't even notice where she was walking now. She had ran right into a real wall and fell back in pain.

'I thought demon recovered fast!'

**'Not if they gave birth. It takes a lot of strength to do so,' **her beast replied.

Taking a deep breath in, her body shook. The next thing she knew was that she was pulled up by her hair to face a red eyed mate. "**What the hell are you thinking?**" He yelled. His beast was out and not that happy.

"Please let go," Kagome said meeting his eyes with a glare. He just growled yanking her hair once again. She growled and used her claws to cut his arm with a little poison. He yipped in pain letting her down and smack her right into the wall. Her eyes turned red and tears came out. Her beast was heart broken. Was all he wanted was an heir? She took off down the stairs and out of the castle. She turned into her black dog form and left the grounds.

Sesshomaru's beast on the other hand was pissed. He didn't even notice that his father watch until he pinned him to the wall. "Sesshomaru," he yelled putting his beast back. His eyes turned golden to see his father there. "I don't care if she's a slave or not, you never hit a woman," he growled.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

'What the fuck did you do?' He yelled at his beast. His beast just went deeper in his mind.

"You hit that young demon. First you make her work after giving birth and then you hit her," he yelled.

"I hit Kagome," Sesshomaru said in shock. His father let him go and looked at his son in shock. How didn't he know?

"Why do you care now?" His father asked. Sesshomaru looked at him and frowned.

"Daddy," Rin yelled coming over to them. "Malykai and Luna are crying and I can't stop them. Where is Mommy?"

"Rin, why don't you get Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"But mommy was going to check Malykai and Luna," Rin said not letting her father ignore her.

"So you have a mate?" His father asked.

"Yes I do and she is not as weak as your wife," Sesshomaru growled.

"Hi I'm Rin," Rin sang running up to Sesshomaru's dad.

"Hello sweet heart. You could call me grandpa," he smiled at the little demon.

"Really?" She asked seeing him nod.

"How a caring demon for my son's daughter," he mused over Rin.

"I wasn't a demon before. My mother turned me demon with a wish she made on a jewel. I was just a little human. My mommy was the same before being with daddy," the girl said.

"Now I see," he said looking up at his son. " You're ashamed of your mate."

"I'm not ashamed of my mate," Sesshomaru growled. "I just didn't want my father who left me and my mother for a human meet her."

"I'm guessing she was this Kagome that fled the castle." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "She would have thought you were ashamed of her or maybe use her."

Sesshomaru growled before running out of the castle. He could see his guards trying to stay calm.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"My lord, my lady has left the area in her true form we had no way of stopping her," the guards said. Sesshomaru nodded turning in his true form following the scent of his lost mate in hopes for forgiveness.

'You think you would react nicer to our mate,' Sesshomaru growled at his beast.

**'She wasn't resting,'** his beast tried to reason.

'So? You don't have to harm her,' Screamed Sesshomaru when he turned human. His mates scent was gone. She had covered it up with her Miko powers.

"Damn," he sighed.

**Raindra: Hi everyone. I updated the first chapter of my book A trapped love I was going to be working on. I hope you like how this went. I plan on finishing this story before the end of the year. Thank you for all the follows and favorites. I really enjoy all the great reviews. Since I had got a lot from this story I had to give you guys more. Please review until the next time. **


End file.
